Regresando a casa
by EGBC
Summary: Fueron quince horas de ausencia, pero para ellos… fueron quince años.
1. Chapter 1

_Evangelion no es de mi propiedad_

* * *

**REGRESANDO A CASA  
**Por: EGBC

**Capítulo 1: Se abren las puertas del infierno.**

—¡Misato¡Ayúdame!

Shinji gritó frenéticamente al mismo tiempo que disparaba a la sombra que absorbía a su Eva.

Era como arena movediza, no podías hacer nada para evitar que te trague por completo, más que gritar por ayuda.

Una ayuda que nunca vendría.

En la sala de mando la Jefa de Operaciones no podía hacer nada más que mirar como su cargo era 'devorado' por el mismo tipo criatura que había tomado a su padre.

Ella cerró sus ojos y recordó que como Jefa de Operaciones si había una cosa que podía hacer… retirar a los que quedaban.

Cerrando la comunicación con el Tercer Niño, habló con pesar en su voz. —Rei, Asuka… retírense.

La pelirroja abrió su boca espantada. Ella se preguntó si escuchó bien. ¿Si escuchó a su tutora dejar atrás a Shinji? Era la tutora de ambos, ella, Misato y Shinji vivían bajo un mismo techo y era evidente que el muchacho era el favorito de la Jefa de Operaciones. El mismo muchacho quien le dio su primer beso. Asuka comenzó a protestar pero fue interrumpida.

—Piloto Ikari necesita nuestra ayuda.

Hasta la fría y calculadora Rei Ayanami parecía importarle la salud de Shinji.

En el centro de mando, Misato molió sus dientes. Desesperación e impotencia filtraban a través de sus poros.

—Es una orden.— ella repitió sabiendo que eso pondría fin a la discusión.

—Entendido.— Rei respondió obedeciendo inmediatamente la orden.

En el centro de mando muchos desviaron su vista he hicieron oídos sordos a los gritos por ayuda del Tercer Niño. Misato era una de ellos.

Otros solo podían ver atónitos como el Eva desaparecía en la sombra del Ángel. Asuka era una de ellos.

Entonces un sonido que nadie prestó atención antes, Asuka, lo percibió. Allí, al otro lado de la sombra, el enorme cable umbilical del Eva-01 se deslizaba, su ruido zigzagueante a través de las asfaltadas calles de la metrópolis que era Tokio-03 llenaban los oídos de Asuka.

Ella había dejado que el estúpido Shinji sea el héroe… no iba dejar que se convierta en mártir.

Su hacha golpeó salvajemente el edificio donde se encontraba y un trozo de concreto y acero cayó sobre la sombra. Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó en una espectacular pirueta hacia su rústica plataforma apoyándose en ella sus manos para impulsarse de nuevo hacia el otro lado.

Ella cayó airosamente como una profesional gimnasta que solo se ven en los juegos olímpicos, su plataforma ya succionada por la sombra.

Misato volvió a ver a la pantalla cuando las voces en el centro de mando volvieron a escucharse.

Ella sabía que debía detenerla, sabía que podía perder a Asuka si dejaba que esto suceder. Sin embargo, nunca pudo encontrar su voz.

Asuka enrolló el cable umbilical de la unidad de prueba en el brazo de su Eva y jaló. La presión era demasiada. El asfalto bajo los pies de la Eva cedió terreno arrastrándola hacia la sombra.

Pero no soltaría el cable, no admitiría derrota. Preferiría morir a ser derrotada.

Los gritos de Shinji se detuvieron provocando a la pelirroja observar a la Unidad 01 que la miraba directamente… y entonces desapareció.

Asuka estuvo segura que lo último que Shinji vio era ella intentando salvarlo… y fracasando.

—¡NO!— No fracasaría. Era la mejor e iba a probárselo a todos. Ningún patético niño con suerte sería recodado opacando su gloria.

Su fuerza se acentuó alrededor del cable como este seguía arrastrándola cumpliendo su promesa.

Moriría antes de ser derrotada.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:** Se que debería estar terminado mis otros fics pero estoy de vacaciones de carnaval y sin los archivos necesarios para seguir con ellos. Así que pensé en sacar esta idea. 

De todos mis fics este es el que más cambios ha tenido. Si alguien vio la serie Buffy entonces sabrá cuando le digo que quería a Shinji pasar por lo mismo que paso Angel cuando Buffy lo mandó al infierno.

Luego pensé que sería conveniente que en lugar de una especie de animal sea una maquina acecina.

Buscando un buen título solo se me ocurrió este que me hizo pensar en un fic con el mismo nombre de Ranma ½.

E igual que Otra Oportunidad este fic se basa en la idea de otro fic de Ranma pero con toques de las series de Buffy y Angel.

Si alguien no es familiar con las series que mencione no se preocupe… realmente no importa si las conocen o no. Solo era algo que creí conveniente explicar.

Dejen sus comentarios y les agradeceré con otro capítulo… ¿trato hecho?


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2:  
****Regreso a casa**

* * *

Hace unos momentos, Misato acababa de escuchar el plan que Ritsuko formuló. 

Y Misato tenía que admitir que sino fuera por la lógica teórica detrás de esto, bien podría parecer unos de sus propios locos planes.

Ella se alejó de los técnicos de NERV y miembros de las Naciones Unidas. Quería un tiempo a solas. Había culpa allí, en el fondo de su corazón. Debió haber vociferado algo cuando Asuka intentó salvar a Shinji… aún cuando su cerebro le decía que la volátil alemana no acataría su orden, su corazón se contraía de culpa al no intentarlo al menos.

Los comandantes no estaban contentos, pero eso era lo último en que Misato pensaba. Excepto tal vez, en los rumores de un Cuarto Niño.

"_¡Estaba en marcha un plan de rescate¡Maldición!"_ Misato pensó enfurecida.

La verdad era que rescatar a los pilotos era lo último en la agenda.

Ella suspiró silenciosamente mirando a la ciudad, la esfera negra del Doceavo Ángel en el centro de la escena.

—Ellos estarán bien, Misato.— Rouji Kaji habló interrumpiendo su momento a solas.

Dentro de unas horas, el triple agente sabría lo equivocado que estaba en esa oración.

Misato no lo enfrentó.

—Eso espero… porque ambos desobedecieron mis órdenes. Cuando vuelvan tendré que castigarlos.

* * *

—ETA en un minuto, Mayor. 

Misato cabeceó y miró hacia el cielo donde los VTOL pronto lanzarían las 992 minas N2 hacía el Ángel.

—Rei.— la Jefa de Operaciones se comunicó con la Eva prototipo, —Alista el rifle. La operación esta por comenzar.

—Hai…

La Mayor siguió mecánicamente el procedimiento sus ojos siempre vigilas a los números que representaban las quince horas de autonomía que tenían las Evas sin el cable umbilical que los alimente de energía.

—5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡Mayor!

Misato volteó hacia Ritsuko y cabeceó. —¡Lancen las minas!

* * *

Como una lluvia, las minas No Nucleares cayeron sobre la sombra, y esta con gula las tragaba sin pesar. La humanidad nunca había desplegado tanto poder en solo momento y lugar. La energía que en conjunto liberarían fácilmente rebasaría a la explosión que provocó el Segundo Impacto… aún más calor que el mismo Sol. 

Nada ocurrió al principio.

Entonces…

Una protuberancia se estiró desde la esfera hasta su límite rompiéndola y una criatura surcó los cielos hasta caer a los pies del Eva-00.

Un rugido escapó de la cosa estirando sus alas y golpeando a la Eva azul antes que Rei pudiera reaccionar.

En los aires, con sus alas estiradas y aún en la deplorable y retorcida forma que la criatura se encontraba se distinguía la figura mitológica de un dragón con un tamaño mayor de la mitad de una Eva.

Con otro infernal rugido el dragón exhaló fuego sin descanso mientras sobrevolaba alrededor de la esfera. Para ese momento la sombra debajo de la esfera ya había desaparecido y ahora solo era una masa en llamas cayendo hacia el suelo.

Cuando la esfera en llamas llegó a las calles de Tokio-03 el dragón detuvo su ataque y la enfrentó. El Ángel había muerto.

Entre las llamas una gigantesca figura humanoide apareció.

* * *

En el improvisado centro de control todo era un caos. Misato impartía órdenes en busca de información de la criatura que parecía un dragón. 

—¡No hay lectura del blanco¡El Ángel ha muerto!

Usualmente eso era motivo de alegría, pero esta vez solo sirvió para apaciguar el caos que reinaba.

—De acuerdo, un motivo menos de que preocuparnos. ¿Cuál es el estado de Rei?— Misato no se podía dar el lujo de respirar de alivio, no cuando tantas cosas pasaban.

—La Eva no sufrió daños y la piloto se encuentra en óptimas condiciones, sin embargo el rifle positrón no sirve.

Misato se comunicó con Ayanami. —Rei, ve al abastecimiento 743 y recoge tu nuevo rifle.— Misato hizo señas a Aoba para que lleve a cabo dicha orden. —Entonces quiero que estés lista a disparar a esa cosa cuando de la orden.

—¡Tengo una lectura…¡Es Eva-01!— Maya gritó

Misato no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se deslizara en su rostro observando la figura que salía entre las llamas de los restos del Ángel.

—¿Pero qué es esto?— A un lado de Misato su amiga de la universidad susurró espantada mirando su monitor.

—No… no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando.

La Mayor no pudo preguntar el porque de su susto cuando observó al dragón abalanzarse sobre el Eva.

* * *

Fuego aulló hacia la Eva de las fosas nasales del dragón al mismo tiempo que se preparaba a envestirlo. 

El campo AT bloqueo el fuego hasta que el dragón a punto de chocar contra la barrera de hexágonos giró sobre su propio eje desviando su trayectoria hacia la espalda desprotegida de la Unidad 01.

Pero la Eva estaba preparada, en último momento giró su cuerpo para agarrar al dragón. Ambos cayeron a tierra, el dragón sobre la Eva.

Ahora, a plena vista, todos pudieron observar el motivo del susto de Ritsuko. La mayoría de la armadura de la Eva había desaparecido, y era conocido por pocos que el verdadero propósito de la armadura era restringir el poder desconocido de los Evangelios.

Con sus rasgos humanoides visibles la unidad de prueba dio una sonrisa desequilibrada cuando el dragón intentó desprenderse del vicioso agarre que lo tenía sometido.

Sangre exploto desde el interior del dragón cuando una gigantesca mano roja lo atravesó deteniéndose a solo unos metros de golpear a la púrpura Eva. En su mano, el corazón de la criatura palpito por última vez.

Un feroz movimiento y la Unidad 02 desprendió su brazo del interior del dragón agonizante. Increíblemente la criatura seguía viva chillando de dolor.

Con un movimiento la 02 apretó su mano sin remordimiento y el corazón ahora era solo una masa de músculo y sangre.

Un rugido se escuchó, pero esta vez perteneció al 01 cuando en un último movimiento desesperado el dragón exhalo su última llamarada desintegrando el brazo izquierdo de la Eva.

La roja unidad actuó rápidamente separando al ahora cuerpo sin vida del dragón. Colocándose entre la criatura y su compañero caído esperó por cualquier signo de vida. Cuando no obtuvo alguno giró hacia a la Unidad 01 que ya se levantaba.

Otro rugido y del mutilado hombro de la Eva su brazo se regeneró inmediatamente.

* * *

Maya había abandonado su puesto al no poder digerir la masacre que observó. 

Todo lo demás era un silencio total.

Misato reaccionó activando la pantalla de comunicación con las Evas.

— ¡Shinji! Asuka ¿Están...?

La pregunta se murió en su garganta cuando las personas que buscaba no eran las que vio.

El hombre en la capsula de entrada del Eva-01 no era el mismo adolescente que vio hace quince horas. Su cabello era largo atado a un coleta y su ligera barba le daba un aspecto muy varonil.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el interior de la capsula de la Eva-02. Allí, en lugar de una ocupante, había dos. Una pequeña niña de escasos 6 años con cabellos castaños ligeros atados en dos coletas y una despampanante pelirroja con cortos cabellos que apenas pasaban de sus hombros.

Los tres vestían harapos como ropas.

La pequeña niña, a borde de lágrimas fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¡Papa¡Papa¿Estas bien…!

La mujer abrazando a la niña gruñó molesta.

—¿Qué crees que estuviste pensando, BAKA!

El hombre, con su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo dio una tímida sonrisa.

—… lo siento.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:** Es obvio ¿no? No me pidan explicarles porque creo que todos saben como esto seguirá.

Si, un poco violento, lo cual me lleva a la pregunta si esto debe ir a la sección M aunque no todos los capítulos serán así.

De nuevo, espero sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3:  
****Quince horas… o quince años**

* * *

—No bueno… no bueno.— La pequeña murmuró mientras salía del regazo de la pelirroja. 

—¿Lo siento…?.¡Lo siento!.¡Eso lo haces a propósito!.¿No es así Baka Shinji?

—Ahhh Asuka, solo me descuidé un segundo, porq...

—Un segundo es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, estúpido. Si algo te pasara no sabría que hubiera hecho.

Allí se detuvo el argumento. Asuka sin poder seguir y Shinji sin poder contestar.

—Asuka.— Shinji habló seriamente. —Mira donde estamos.

Primero hubo incertidumbre, luego confusión y por último reconocimiento.

—Estamos… estamos…

Shinji sonrió suavemente. —Si, regresamos a casa.

—¿Esta es, papa, mama?— la pequeña pregunto emocionada.

Asuka recogió a su hija mirando por fin a la pequeña pantalla donde el rostro de Misato aparecía.

—Tal vez...

Un segundo después su vista se postró sobre la pantalla que daba a la capsula del Eva-01.

—Esto ya ha pasado antes… ¿cómo sabremos que esta vez es real?

—Porque puedo sentirlo… y se que tu también puedes.

Asuka suspiró. —Esperemos no equivocarnos.

Shinji se enfocó en Misato.

—Misato¿eres tú?

* * *

Misato salió del trance a las palabras del hombre. Ella no pudo evitar tragar cuando la palabra salió de su boca. 

—¿Shinji?

El hombre sonrió cansadamente. —Eres tú. Lo siento, pero han pasado tantos años y tu te vez tan joven de lo que recuerdo… de lo poco que recuerdo.

—Baka,— Asuka replicó molesta, —deja de coquetear con otra mujer frente mío.

—Pero... hace mucho tiempo que no veo a una...

—¡B-A-K-A!

Luces rojas iluminaron las cápsulas de entrada.

—¡Mama!— la niña exclamó volviendo al regazo de su madre. Por experiencia sabía que luces rojas querían decir dolor.

Asuka recogió a su hija y miró a la fuente de dicha luz. Números de cuenta regresiva se mostraron.

—¿Cinco minutos de autonomía?— Asuka no pudo evitar preguntar en sorpresa. —¿Nos estamos quedando sin energía?

—Esto nunca había pasado antes.— Shinji proporciono.

Asuka pensó un segundo. —Debe ser porque regresamos a nuestro... a nuestra casa.

—Tal vez tu teoría sobre nuestra ilimitada energía sea cierta. Sin embargo, ya no tenemos opción que confiar en ellos.— Lo último lo dijo mirando a la pantalla donde aparecía Misato.

—Hemos regresado y aún así estamos entre la espada y la pared.

—...La historia de nuestras vidas.

* * *

De la cápsula del 01, Shinji fue el primero en salir. Hubo un sentido de deja vu al estar allí parado en el centro de la bahía de las Evas. Quince años pasaron desde la última vez que estuvo aquí. 

Soldados aparecieron a su alrededor.

Su mano viajó a la empuñadura de su katana. Observando por primera vez el objeto los soldados detuvieron y alzaron sus armas.

—Levante sus manos y venga con nosotros.

Shinji sonrió.

—No.

—Última advertencia.

—Eso debería decirlo yo.

Silencio reino.

Entonces mirando hacia arriba Shinji dijo, —Ahora iré con mi familia. Si quieren dispárenme, pero les aseguro que el último que morirá seré yo... y aún así no creo que les convenga que su piloto muera...

El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la Eva-02 y una voz sobre los soldados los detuvo de tomar medidas.

—Déjenlo ir.

Los soldados le abrieron paso como Shinji sonrió a su padre.

La cápsula de la rojiza Eva se abrió y Asuka salió empuñando su espada medieval. Detrás, la niña portaba una lanza más grande que ella misma.

Shinji alzó una ceja. —¿Tienes que ser tan melodramática?

—¿Y quitarte tu trabajo? No gracias.

Ahora juntos, Shinji volteó hacia su padre, alrededor de 100 metros y una gruesa placa de plexiglás.

—¿Tienen preguntas? Entonces respondamos...

* * *

—Indentifíquencen.— La voz del Comandante se escuchó. 

Asuka rodó sus ojos en la oscuridad.

—Asuka Langley Sohryu.

—Shinji Ikari.

—Sakura... Ikari Sohryu.— la pequeña respondió valientemente ganándose un apretón en el hombro de su padre.

Asuka y Sakura aún tenían sus armas empuñadas, Shinji no había sacado su mano de la katana en su cintura. Asuka no se preocupo por esto, conocía bien a Shinji para saber que él era más peligroso con su katana envainada.

Esta vez la voz de Misato se escuchó. —Shinji y Asuka no tienen su edad. ¿Cómo explican eso?

Hubo silencio mientras los mencionados se miraron. Por fin, Asuka respondió a la oscuridad.

—¿Está Ritsuko allí?

—Eso es irrelevante. Nosotros somos los que hacemos las preguntas.— Fuyutsuki respondió.

—Como quieran, pero creo que ella es la única que entendería mi teoría y quien podría afirmar lo que digo.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar mucho.

—Aquí estoy.

—Perfecto... ¿Alguna vez has oído sobre la teoría del efecto de la Desarmonía Trans-Temporal?

—... Ya veo... Así que ambas teorías son ciertas: el Mar de Dirac es una puerta a otras dimensiones o universos alternos. Y en estos universos no necesariamente el tiempo va al mismo ritmo.

—Así es. De lo que escuché...— Shinji habló, —Hemos desaparecidos quince horas aquí... lo que para nosotros fueron quince años.

—Esperen un momento...— Asuka se interpuso. —Esas cosas... esas bombas. ¡Ustedes bombardearon el interior del Ángel aún sabiendo que estábamos allí!

—La destrucción del Ángel era prioritario.— Ritsuko habló primero.

—Pensamiento militar... tan predecible...— Shinji comento con una sarcástica sonrisa.

La voz del Comandante se hizo escuchar de nuevo.

—Ese tema no esta en discusión, sus identidades si lo están.

—No es suficiente con...

Shinji agarró su brazo silenciándola con una mirada. Asuka se ruborizó por una fracción de segundo dándose cuenta de su casi error.

—Huellas dactilares... ¿no es eso lo que se usa?— Shinji habló.

—No será suficiente, necesitaremos una completa prueba de ADN.

—¿Qué¡NO¡De ninguna manera!

Los rasgos faciales de Asuka se transformaron en protesta, enojo y herida.

Shinji cerró sus ojos reviviendo una vieja herida del pasado.

—De acuerdo.

Asuka lo encaró rápidamente y esta vez en su rostro solo había preocupación. —¡Tu no puedes hablar en serio! La última vez casi morimos... nos tomó meses en vernos a la cara sin miedo.

Los ojos de Shinji se suavizaron tocando la mejilla de la pelirroja con su mano, habló. —Sé a lo que nos arriesgamos al hacer esto... pero si esta es nuestra casa, entonces "hay que arriesgarnos si en verdad queremos ganar".

La mujer frunció el entrecejo al escuchar estas últimas palabras.

—Juegas sucio, Ikari.

—Lo sé, aprendí de la mejor.

—Baka.

* * *

—No cabe duda, son ellos. La prueba de ADN lo confirma. 

—¿Pueden ser clones, no es así?

—Negativo, las pruebas de huellas digitales niegan esa teoría. Clones o hermanos gemelos pueden tener mismo ADN pero difieren en las huellas digitales.

Fuyutsuki y Ritsuko detuvieron en hablar esperando por la orden de Gendo.

—Libérenlos y encarga a Katsuragi de la situación. El comité querrá respuestas de los pilotos. Que los aliste para un segundo interrogatorio, mañana después de las pruebas de sincronización.

—¿Y los Evas?

—Exhaustiva evaluación y equípenlos con las armaduras. No querremos alguna eventualidad.

—Entendido.

Después de la salida de Ritsuko, Fuyutsuki habló.

—Quince años en un mundo con criaturas como ese dragón y con energía ilimitada. Es un conocimiento que a SELEE le gustaría tener.

Gendo absorbió estas palabras unos segundos.

—Así como a nosotros.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas:** ¿Qué tiene este fic de diferente con los otros míos? Simple, no hay reglas. Aquí encontrarán muchas diferencias con los capítulos venideros respecto a los episodios. Diferente a 'Otra Oportunidad' no veo una y otra vez el episodio para que los diálogos sean iguales en el capítulo correspondiente. Así que esto quiere decir que escribo sin detenerme y horrendamente rápido. 

Para mi norma, eso es.

Además me disculpo por los problemas con los signos de puntuación, no tengo idea que le pasa al QuickEdit.

Como siempre, espero que dejen sus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4:  
Familia

* * *

**

La puerta se abrió.

Shinji detuvo su avance en el acto, su espada chocando contra la lanza de su hija. El hombre, viendo quien era la intromisión, envaino su katana.

No obstante su hija llevó el filo de su arma hacia la intrusa.

—Esta bien... ella es Misato.— Asuka habló.

—¡Oh!— la pequeña respondió un tanto avergonzada bajando su lanza.

Misato intentó sonreír ante la escena. —¿La entrenan?

—De donde venimos es una necesidad.

—Ya veo... El Comandante Ikari me pidió que les informara que son liberados. Mañana por la mañana está provista una simulación de sincronización y después el Comité desea hacerles preguntas.

—Jezz... Regresamos del 'infierno' y ni siquiera nos dan un día de descanso.

Shinji guardó silencio mirando a la Mayor.

—¿Qué sucede, Misato? Que recuerde, no nos hablábamos tan formalmente.

Misato suspiró.

—No sé como hablarles... Siento que les fallé...

—Vamos, no vayamos a sentimientos de culpa... ya tengo suficiente con mi Shinji aquí.

De imprevisto Misato comenzó a reír.

Sakura s acercó a su padre viendo cautamente a la extraña mujer.

—Lo siento...— Misato intentó, aguantando su risa.—Es que nunca creí que te dirigieran a Shinji como tuyo...

—Bien... supongo que quince años hacen eso a la gente.

—Urg... no tienes que ponerlo de esa forma.

—Ohh, mi Shinji tiene herido su orgullo... enfermera Asuka tendrá que atenderlo.

Escuchando las sugestivas palabras de Asuka y el enrojecido pero ávido rostro de Shinji y la pequeña prueba de seis años de edad, Misato intervino rápidamente.

—¡Nada de eso en mi casa!

Asuka pestañeo. —¿Tu casa?

—¿Por qué tan sorprendida, Asuka? Aún soy su tutora.

—Misato...— Asuka le habló como si se tratara de una niña. —Tenemos como treinta años... somos mayores que tu.

Misato intentó muy difícilmente no sorprenderse a eso. –Oficialmente tienen catorce y son mi responsabilidad.

—Así que somos como tus niños...— Shiji habló pensativamente, relativamente molesto al tener su visión de una noche solo con Asuka, y sin demonios merodeando, destruida.

Antes que alguien más pudiera hablar Shinji alzó sobre sus hombros a su hija y siguió. —Entonces esta pequeña lindura te hace una abuela...

Shinji y Asuka rieron abiertamente a expensas de la mirada atónita de su tutora.

* * *

—Creo que esta ropa te servirá, Shinji. Asuka, tu puedes utilizar la mía... y tal ves a Sakura le quedaría alguna tuya. 

Sakura miro sobre su hombro un momento al escuchar su nombre. Después de decidir que no era de mucha importancia como el paisaje de Tokio-3 regresó su vista a la ventana.

Shinji y Asuka cabecearon ausentemente también absortos en la ya distante memoria del que una vez fue su apartamento.

Misato dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa.

—Mañana saldremos de compras, dudo que alguna de sus ropas aún les quede. Entonces podrán mudarse a su propio apartamento.

—¿Apartamento?— Shinji y Asuka preguntaron al unísono.

—Ah, si. Se me había olvidado. Legalmente aún soy su tutora pero para mañana Ritsuko cambiará sus viejos datos. Se decidió que tengan su propio apartamento para mayores comodidades.

—¿Y pueden encontrar un apartamento tan rápido?— Shinji preguntó.

Misato pestañeo extrañada. —No lo recuerdan¿no?

—Han pasado quince años desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, Misato. Hay muchas cosas que no recordamos.— Asuka no pudo evitar el tono de pesar en su voz.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No te preocupes¿qué es lo que querías decirnos?

Por un segundo Misato no pudo creer que tales palabras vinieran de la boca de Asuka, pero recordó que eso era hace quince años. —Gracias. Este edificio es propiedad de NERV. Nadie vive aquí aparte de nosotros y miembros de Sección 2.

—¿Sección 2?— Asuka preguntó, era solo una vaga memoria.

Shinji no dudo en contestar. —Es la que se encarga de nuestra seguridad. ¿No es así?

Misato cabeceo. —De acuerdo, mi turno aún no termina. Tengo que regresar a NERV, pero espero que dada la situación no me retengan mucho tiempo.— En cuestión de segundos la Mayor dejó el apartamento.

Hubo silencio mientras Shinji y Asuka tomaron asiento y se miraron.

—Ella nos teme¿no?

—No sabe tratar con nosotros. Es naturaleza humana temer a lo que no se conoce.

—Si... nosotros somos expertos en ese departamento.

Sakura salto de improvisto al regazo de su madre.

—¿Vamos a vivir aquí?

—En un lugar muy parecido, muy cerca de aquí. — ella le contesto sonriendo.

—¿Este es el lugar que me contaban, no papa?

—Si... esta es casa.

* * *

Asuka abrió sus ojos al sonido de su hija jugando a su lado. Agua salpicando alrededor de la bañera. 

La mujer contempló alegremente a su hija jugando con el agua caliente y fría. Este baño caliente era algo nuevo para la menor.

Sakura detuvo su jugar abruptamente y miró a su madre. —¿Mama...?

Asuka pestañeo. —¿Si?

—¿Ahora podremos hacer las cosas que decías? Como ir de compras y esas cosas...

La sonrisa fue fácil de compartir con su hija. —Seguro, hay muchas cosas que podremos hacer... Solo nómbrala y arrastrare a tu padre para hacerlo.

La pequeña sonrió pero su vista fue rápidamente hacia abajo. —¿Y habrá tantas personas alrededor?

Asuka suavizó sus ojos sobre su hija entendiendo el problema pues ella misma lo sufría y estaba segura que Shinji también.

—Sé que al principio será difícil, Sakura. Con tantos ojos sobre nosotros. Los humanos no son como los demonios, la mayoría de ellos, no están en busca de como dañarnos.

—Oh.

Asuka contempló esta conversación y sabía que ahora ella y Shinji tenía un camino que recorrer en lo que a educación de su hija se refiere, en especial a la parte social.

* * *

Viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper. Era lo que Shinji pensaba recostado en la puerta del baño. 

El peligro ya no era el mismo de cuando estuvieron en el 'infierno'. Sin embargo, aún hacía guardia a su familia.

Casi y podía ver a Asuka acusándolo de ser un pervertido... antes de jalarlo dentro del baño.

Sexo era uno de los escasos pasatiempos suyos y de Asuka antes que Sakura había nacido.

Pero ahora de vuelta a casa, Misato podría encargarse de Sakura mientras él y Asuka... Shinji sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza en esfuerzo de despejar tales ideas. Si, era un pervertido. Pero después de todos estos años podría acusar a Asuka de ello.

Él caminó a la mesa sirviendo la comida preparada que Misato había traído consigo.

Otra de las ventajas de este mundo. No había que cazar para poder comer. Aunque eso le dio el físico que ahora tenía. Uno que muchos envidiarían.

Vivir en ese infierno los había cambiado. Pero habían podio sobrevivir primero aceptándose.

Como Asuka lo había puesto en su primer año: "Tu y Eva son lo único que tengo... ahora mueve ese escuálido cuerpo hacia aquí o..."

Había sido difícil aceptarse... tal vez tanto como sobrevivir. Pero al final lo lograron.

Entonces, Sakura nació.

Eso tomo un enorme giro a su ya difícil vida... en especial a lo que ella representaba.

Y no solo hablando a su temor de ser padres... algo más profundo que eso.

Un aborto. En un principio había sido su mutua decisión. Matar a su niña era mejor que dejarla vivir en ese infierno.

Al final no fue así... y Shinji agradecía a todos lo dioses ese cambio de decisión. Si no fuera por ello no tendría su familia completa.

Familia.

Había tenido una y lo habían abandonado. Y en un mundo sin esperanzas había construido una propia.

La puerta del baño se abrió y las dos mujeres salieron.

Shinji sonrió viendo a su hija en una blusa blanca y falda roja muy grandes para ella. La antigua ropa de Asuka aún no le quedaba. Era inevitable salir de compras. Como para la pelirroja el simple short y blusa sin mangas era suficiente para que la mirara fijamente.

Era un peligro la ropa de Misato sobre Asuka, Shinji decidió.

—¿Qué te parece, Shinji-kun?

—¿Me veo bonita papa?

Shinji sonrió aún más.

—Hermosas.

Ambas, madre e hija rieron alegremente.

—Vengan...— Shinji habló de nuevo. —La comida está servida.

Hubo un acuerdo entre miradas de Shinji y Asuka en la comida. Los palillos fueron dejados a un lado y comieron con las manos. Quince años sin usarlos comiendo lo que podían. Ahora que tenían algo decente que llevarse al estómago no iban a molestarse en recordar como usarlos.

* * *

Misato dio un largo suspiro, satisfecha. 

A su lado, Kaji habló. —No es que me queje... pero si me utilizas para sexo al menos quisiera saber el porque.

La mujer se sentó en la cama rápidamente cubriéndose su desnudo pecho. —¿Qué!

Kaji suspiró sabiendo que iba a sentirlo después.

—Esperaba que vendrías... pero no tan pronto, Misato.

—¿Qué demonios eso quiere decir...! — Misato se levantó buscando sus ropas por el suelo de la habitación.

—Shinji y Asuka estuvieron en el infierno... literalmente hablando. Y te sientes responsable por ello. Pero venir por consolación en menos de 24 horas que te enteraras me cuesta creerlo.

La Mayor lo enfrentó por un segundo deteniendo su búsqueda y habló odiosamente —¿Qué más te da... ya tuviste lo que querías, no es cierto?

Agarrando la última prenda, Misato giró su rostro al encontrar presión en ella. Kaji la agarraba y miró a su dueña seriamente.

—¿En verdad es lo que crees que quiero de ti...¿O esa pregunta te la debes hacer a ti misma?

La cachetada no se hizo esperar.

Con una mano en la roja mejilla Kaji habló de nuevo, pero esta vez con furia. —No esta vez, Katsuragi. No seré gentil contigo. Ya me lo dijiste la última que estuviste ebria. Así que ya no puedes ocultarte con Shinji, él ya no huye como antes, ahora tiene una familia que...

Hubo silencio cuando los ojos de ambos se ensancharon. Unos con miedo y otros con entendimiento.

—¿Es eso, no...?

Kaji nunca tuvo su respuesta, Misato ya había salido de la habitación.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas:** Este capítulo tiene algunas cosas nuevas. En especial más aparición de Sakura. No se preocupen hay muchas, muchas cosas que ser descubiertas, no crean que porque ya están de vuelta en casa y con una linda familia ya es un final feliz... pues ni de cerca, esto apenas y comienza. Tengo infinidad de ideas que escribir y sorpresas que enseñar. 

Apropósito, el siguiente capítulo va ha ser muy diferente a los anteriores... ya verán a lo que me refiero. Además el próximo cap de 'Otra Oportunidad' está casi listo.

Como ven sus comentarios han logrado tantas rápidas actualizaciones.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5:  
**Flashback I

* * *

**

El impacto fue tan brutal que Shinji se sacudió en el asiento. Agradeciendo que sus nervios no estuvieran conectados con la Eva en estos momentos. Se acomodo, no llegando a una decisión si o no desactivar el modo supervivencia y ver que había sucedido.

Como era habitual esa decisión la tomaron por él.

—¡BAKA!

La pequeña pantalla con el rostro de Asuka lo sobresaltó.

—¿A-Asuka?

—¿A quién más esperabas, estúpido!

Shinji se quedo mudo a la furia que vio en Asuka.

—L-lo siento...

Asuka molió sus dientes. —Activa tu patética Eva antes que comience a hacerte pedazos.

Ella no tuvo que repetirlo.

Ni todo el sufrimiento y dolor de su vida lograron prepararlo para lo que vio a través de os ojos de su unidad.

—Ahh...

Tierra seca y árida. Agrietada hasta el horizonte. El mismo cielo rojizo bañando con ese mismo tinte a todo lo que toca. Y sobre los cielos una especie anillo rojo envolviendo el planeta.

Shinji nunca miro a la Unidad 02 tan rojiza. En su propio Eva los colores púrpura y verde ya no se distinguían, y ahora se veía negro rojizo.

—¿D...dónde estamos?

Si, el paisaje era desolador y deprimente, pero hasta la pregunta del joven Ikari, Asuka solo tenía sus ojos para el 'anillo' rojo en el cielo.

Ella tragó el miedo en su voz antes de contestar. —Esta no es la Tierra.

—¿Qué!

—El planeta Tierra, estúpido... ya no estamos allí.

—P-pero... ¿dónde estamos?

—¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo!— La Eva imitando los movimientos de la pelirroja. —¡Esta es tu culpa, baka!

—¡Mi culpa!— El pánico de estar en un mundo desconocido era mayor que enfrentarse a Asuka. —¿Cómo puede esto ser mi culpa!

—¡Si no hubieras querido presumir tu nuevo record de sincronización entonces nada de esto hubiera sucedido!

—¡Presumir... yo! Eras tu la que me dijo que lo haga...

—Oh, cierto. ¿Cómo se me había olvidado? El pequeño niño de mamá no puede hacer nada sin que se lo digan primero...

Shinji no contestó y Asuka sonrió a otra victoria para su persona. Como sea, la sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente al recuerdo de cómo llegó aquí.

Había sido derrotada.

En medio de su silencio una ventana de precaución apareció a lado de la de comunicación.

—¿Aire contaminado? — Shinji habló alto.

Asuka observó detenidamente el mensaje desplegando más información.

—Hay altos niveles de radiación, no es seguro salir de nuestros Evas.

—¿Todo el planeta es así?

Asuka ya procedió a escasear toda la zona que sus censores le permitían. Rápidamente miro al conteo de batería para saber cuanto tiempo de autonomía tenía y pestañeó...

La Unidad 02 reviso su baja espalda encontrando el cable umbilical pero con futura revisión vio que a menos de un par de decena de metros estaba cortado.

Shinji vio esto también e hizo lo mismo dando los mismo resultado, excepto que lo que quedaba de su cable llegaba a casi medio kilómetro. Entonces, su vista fue al conteo de su batería mirando el signo infinito en ella.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Energía infinita... ¿sin cable umbilical?

Asuka regresó su mirada al informe del ambiente y notó donde la cantidad de radiación disminuía.

—¡Sígueme, idiota!

—¡Espera Asuka!

Ambas unidades corrieron alejándose de la zona con radiación.

* * *

#Couh, couh# 

Asuka miro a Shinji toser repetidamente resistiéndose con esfuerzo a hacerlo ella misma. Ya no había radiación en este lugar, de lo que parecía haber sido una región montañosa antes de que algún poderoso terremoto la dejara como estaba, solo montones de piedras acumulados y fisuras en la tierra. Pero no importa cuanto terreno cruzaran el escáner nunca encontró un lugar sin tanto monóxido de carbono en el aire.

Era lógico esto, pues en todos los kilómetros que sus Evas corrieron no se toparon ni siquiera con un solo árbol.

Ella había tenido que sonar amenazante para que decidieran salir de las Evas.

Shinji aclaró su garganta y habló.

—Según la revisión de sistemas todo funciona correctamente.

#Couh, couh#

Asuka ya no pudo evitar la tos pero habló rápidamente no mostrando debilidad.

—Y sin cables umbilicales aún tenemos energía ilimitada...

—¿Cómo es posible todo esto? — Shinji casi grito en frustración, él no sabía lo que había pasado y lo poco que se supone que sabía le estaba siendo cambiado.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo, estúpido!

Shinji no se atrevió a contestarle y tuvo suerte de no ofrecer una disculpa. En su lugar sacó la pregunta que lo andaba perturbando.

—¿Cómo sabes que no... es la Tierra?

Asuka abrió los ojos descreída al mismo tiempo que pasaba saliva a su garganta para formar las siguientes palabras.

—¿Acaso estás ciego tarado¿La Tierra se parece a lago como esto?

Las cejas de Shinji se arrugaron ya perdiendo su característica pasividad de su personalidad.

—Pero¿cómo sabes que no paso algo con el Ángel...?

—Tú realmente no quieres que comencemos a pensar que esto es algo como la Tierra después del Tercer Impacto... Además¿has visto el cielo?

Shinji alzó su vista, y aparte de la de la extraña oscuridad en pleno día, se encontró con una enorme línea roja que circulaba el planeta.

—¿Es una anillo?

Asuka casi sonrió dándose cuenta que no era tan estúpido para no saber que era la línea roja.

—¿Y desde cuando la Tierra tiene anillos?

Shinji no contestó, su vista aún centrada en el rojo anillo.

—Sin embargo, #Couh, couh# no es un anillo...

—Hn... ¿Qué?

—Mira bien la forma de este 'anillo'...— Asuka hizo un gesto con los dedos aclarando que la palabra anillo estaba puesta en duda.

Shinji observó durante un largo minuto tosiendo un par de veces. Justo cuando la paciencia de la alemana se acortaba Shinji se dio cuenta lo que Asuka trataba de mostrarle.

—En los horizontes... las puntas van a diferentes direcciones.

De hecho las puntas donde comenzaba y terminaba el anillo se dirigía a lados totalmente opuestos al otro.

—Los anillos poseen esa forma por la misma gravedad que ejerce el centro del planeta. Un anillo siempre es concéntrico al centro del planeta que está ligado, es la gravedad que lo mantiene en lugar. Pero... esto no es anillo, #Couh, couh# de lo poco que se ve parecería una espira...

Asuka quedo en silencio, dándose cuenta que eso era hasta donde habían llegado sus deducciones.

Sin nada más que hacer, Shinji habló.

—¿Por qué no regresamos a los Evas y buscamos algún sitio con un aire menos contaminado?

Asuka asintió, era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Un fuere viento lo detuvo para escudar sus ojos de la árida tierra. Pero al escuchar el estruendoso aleteo se esforzaron en abrirlos.

Las gigantes patas del dragón golpearon tierra. Su solo peso provoco que las piedras a sus pies se rompieran.

Los dos niños cayeron al piso de sorpresa y miedo. Sus brazos rodearon inconscientemente al otro en un medio abrazo cuando el dragón acercó sus filosos dientes hacia ellos.

Ojos rojos se clavaron ferozmente a los seres más pequeños. Mostrando sus dientes en gesto amenazador dio un infernal rugido.

Los pilotos apretaron su agarre cerrando sus ojos esperando ser devorados.

Lo que no vieron fue el susto y pavor dentro de los ojos de la mítica criatura cuando capturó el olor de su esencia.

—Humanos...

Los niños abrieron lentamente sus ojos observando al dragón retrocediendo de ellos como si fueran ellos los que estuvieran a punto de devorarlo.

Cuando se pensaba que la criatura no podía mostrar más pavor sus rojos ojos se postraron ante las gigantescas figuras de los Evangelios.

—¡No!— Inmediatamente sus ojos volvieron a adquirir esa esencia amenazante. —Lárguense de aquí. Este no es lugar para humanos.

Pequeñas rocas rasparon los brazos de Shinji y Asuka al escudarse de la ventisca que provocaron los aleteos del dragón. La criatura perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Paso como cinco minutos antes que se dieran cuanta que estaban abrazados.

**Continuará... **

**

* * *

**

**Notas:** Leyendo sus review me di cuenta que querían saber más sobre lo que paso con Shinji y Asuka en el 'infierno'. Así que me decidí que en vez de darles ocasionales flashback les diera capítulos enteros de ellos. En otras palabras cada cinco capítulos (o al menos ese es mi cálculo) tendrán un capítulo lleno que resumirán sus años en el infierno. Si alguien ha leído "The 2nd try" por JimmyWolk entonces sabe que esta idea de los capítulos la saque de allí.

Si alguien pensaba que el dragón era cosa de una sola vez... entonces estaba muy, pero muy, muuuuuyyyyy equivocado. Todavía no entienden la importancia de todos los dragones que aparecerán en el transcurso de la historia. Este en particular. Y para los próximos par de capítulos van ha pasar una par de escenas referentes a este ser en particular.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios que como se darán cuenta han provocado esta desenfrenada actualización de este particular fanfic. ¡Un capítulo por semana!

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Lágrimas por un amor perdido**

Shinji cerró sus ojos sintiendo el calor del astro rey sobre su cara y pecho desnudo, escuchando el latir de su propio corazón así como los de su amante e hija. A varios metros de ellas escuchaba tan claramente la sinfonía que ellas creaban. Tan increíble como era escuchar al suave palpitar de su pequeña, era el fuerte y casi estruendoso sonido del pecho de Asuka que tenía una sentimiento más en el y recordó que tal vez era porque hubo una vez que lo escuchó detenerse…

Abriendo sus ojos, todo acabó, sus sentidos regresando a la normalidad e intentando dejar atrás los recuerdos.

Ahora viendo el atardecer comprobó lo hermoso que era, la diferencia en ver tal colorido y sentir esta calidez a los que tenía que soportar en Pandemonium era suficiente para calificarlo así, como hermoso. Aún el amanecer dentro de los Siete Cielos Sagrados, las áreas protegidas y libres de demonios, no se comparaba a este.

No era que no veía un atardecer antes, pero por algún motivo aquí era diferente. Y era ese sentimiento por el cual Shinji llamaba a este mundo, hogar.

Pero aún estando en su hogar, aún teniendo a su familia completa, había ciertas cosas que siempre iban a seguirlos desde el infierno.

Las pesadillas, el dolor, las cicatrices…

Su mano derecha la colocó frente a él de tal forma que tapara al Sol con ases de luz filtrándose entre sus dedos. Lentamente la giró y su vista se enfocó en su palma.

El tiempo se perdió mirando tal mundana parte de su cuerpo, tan absorto que no sintió a Asuka hasta que sus brazos se deslizaran alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Te asuste? — ella preguntó sintiendo sus músculos tensarse.

—No.— Shinji contestó después de un suspiro.

—¿Aún pensando en ello? — la mujer preguntó, eligiendo no comentar sobre el obvio sobresalto de su amante, luego de darse cuenta lo que lo tenía tan distraído.

—...

Ella sonrió a su silencio, y Shinji no tenía que verla para saber que ella también intentaba, en esa sonrisa, ocultar su propio dolor y su propia participación en el secreto que esa mano ocultaba. —Tal vez sea una arma para matar... pero también es una de las manos que me hacen sentir amada.

Hubo otro silencio de parte del hombre, sus músculos relajándose dentro del abraso y palabras de afecto y amor.

—¿Dormiste bien?—

—He dormido mejor... ¿tu dormiste algo?

Sabía mejor que mentirle.

—No.

—Baka. Fuiste el primero en confiar que este es nuestra mundo y ahora comienzas ha tener dudas.

—Viejos hábitos son duros de romper.

Asuka cabeceó en su hombro.

Estuvieron durante un tiempo así, los brazos de Asuka rodeando al cuerpo de Shinji, manos viajando por los definidos músculos del hombre. En otro momento y lugar lo hubiera pensado como un acto sensual, pero ahora era uno confortante. Finalmente la mujer deslizó su mano derecha, hasta la de su compañero y entrecruzaron sus dedos.

—Necesito salir de aquí.

Shinji apretó su mano, viejos dolores se esfumaron y la viva llama del actual cimbró sus huesos.

—¿En verdad quieres dejar a Sakura sola?

—Ella sabe cuidarse... además Misato está aquí y esto no es Pandemonium.

—... supongo que tienes razón.

—Siempre tengo razón.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayer había comenzado como un horrible día, entonces sus niños habían regresado para convertirse en uno bueno.

Justo después eso todo se había ido al infierno... o vuelto de el.

—Cerveza... — Ese era el único coherente pensamiento cuando Misato se levantó de lo que parecía ser su futon. Si es que uno aparta la ropa sucia, las latas vacías de cerveza y los informes sin terminar de una organización secreta.

Sintió el usual calor de las mañanas en Tokio-3 cuando sus piernas se movían en automático por el intrincado camino que llevaba al hogar de su tan deseada cerveza.

Abriendo el refrigerador le llego la brisa fresca y entonces bebida refrescante... ¿que más pudiera pedir?

Después de tomarse una lata de un sorbo su acostumbrado grito se escuchó.

—¡Hyyyyaaaaaa!

Ese día Misado aprendió a nunca gritar de improvisto cuando uno tiene a personas que han vuelto del infierno.

Una puerta se rompió en pedazos y la pequeña Sakura con lanza en mano apareció de entre los pedazos de madera en lo que parecía ser cámara lenta. Tocando suelo los últimos pedazos de la puerta cayeron espectacularmente a su alrededor. La mirada de la niña preparada para cualquier cosa y su lanza dándole el último detalle amenazador.

Ante semejante espectáculo Misato solo pestañeo, boca abierta y su lata de cerveza casi cayó al suelo... casi.

—¿Don esta el peligro?

Esto volvió a Misato a la realidad... que realmente no cambió mucho.

—Mi... mi puerta...

Y en ese momento es cuando PenPen hizo su aparición.

—Quack

—¡Demonio!

—¡No¡Es mi mascota!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era como un pequeño susurro al oído, una delicada caricia en la mejilla. Ese sublime arrullo que tu madre cantaba para que duermas y nunca olvidaste.

Para Shinji, era solo la calma antes de la tormenta.

Motivo de su apresurada salida nunca tubo tiempo de atarse el cabello y la brisa en las colinas a las afueras de Tokio-3 movía un sinnúmero de mechones a sus ojos.

Solo una vez habían estado aquí, después de derrotar a Matarael. Ellos dos junto a Rei.

Su mano viaja a su frente despejando su campo de visión hacia la ciudad fortaleza. La majestuosa ultima maravilla arquitectónica del hombre.

Shinji había visto mejores.

La brisa se intensifica unos segundos obligando a Ikari escudar sus ojos de su cabello por enésima vez. Su ausente vista dejo la ciudad de Tokio-3 a posarse a la espalda de su pareja.

Ella mira, sin moverse, con la brisa danzando sobre sus jeans y ligera blusa, la cuidad a la lejanía.

El dolor en su pecho se incrementa con la espera y no es capaz de imaginarse lo que es para ella. Las primeras sensaciones de sus propias lágrimas lo obligan a moverse. Solo después del primer paso ya podía oler las de Asuka.

Habían pasado años desde que derramaron lágrimas para alguien ajeno a su familia.

Brazos de compactos músculos rodearon a la pelirroja, esta giró rápidamente presionando su cara con el muscular pecho de Shinji.

La americana que vivió toda su niñez en Alemania y la siguiente década y media de su vida en el infierno lloró desconsoladamente en los brazos de su amante.

Él solo espero, tragando todas las lágrimas que pudo y dejando las causas perdidas caer sobre el corto cabello rojizo, a que ella dejara salir de su boca las palabras que se sentirían con una estaca en su corazón. Ella no sabía, que en su afán de tardarlas solo incrementaban la tortura al padre de su hija.

Pero las palabras serían dichas, aún cuando ya las sabían.

Minutos pasaron hasta que Asuka se separó lo suficiente de Shinji para mirar a los ojos y hablar.

—Lo amé…

Hubo un tenso silencio antes de que la pelirroja siguiera.

—… ¿lo sabías, no?

Sin molestarse de las suyas propias, Shinji seco las lágrimas de las mejillas de Asuka, y contestó.

—… lo sabía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los sonidos de pasos fueron irregulares, como si una pierna pesara más que la otra. Laceo cabello plateado atado a una coleta ondeó ferozmente a la par de la larga roja chaqueta. Huellas de sangre dejaron sus negras botas al caminar, alejándose de los aullidos, gritos y muerte de Pandemonium a su entrar a uno de los Siete Cielos Sagrados.

El joven no estaba de buen humor, la chispa en sus ojos rojos era toda la prueba que se necesitaba, si uno dejaba a un lado el lenguaje corporal.

Sus ojos inadvertidamente viajaron a las paredes del largo corredor donde caminaba. Sus dientes se apretaron, ahora más enojado, por el monótono escenario de metálicas paredes a su alrededor, como hechas para colmarle la paciencia.

Doblando una esquina su caminar se detuvo en seco observando a la muchacha frente a suyo.

Era pequeña, odiaba admitirlo porque ambos tenían la misma estatura, con su cabello plateado e igual ojos rojos que los suyos se recostaba en una de esas odiosas monótonas paredes jugando con su trenza sobre el hombro.

—¿Qué haces aquí!— El grito se magnificó rebotando entre las paredes, después de todo, a lado del vidrio el metal era el mejor conductor del sonido.

Con un golpe del pulgar envió la trenza detrás del hombro, arrogante sonrisa formándose en su cara.

—Me tome un descanso de mi misión para ver como andaba todo...

No escuchó más, esa sonrisa fue demasiada como para soportarla.

La gruesa pared de aleación de acero se dobló ante la intensa presión como si esta fuera una delgada capa de plástico amenazando con romperse. El joven tenía a la muchacha agarrada de la blusa china sin mangas de esta, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo.

—¡Uno de nuestros hermanos ha muerto y tú estás sonriendo!

La joven perdió inmediatamente su sonrisa y mirando fríamente a los ojos de su hermano contestó.

—¿Y no es eso lo que todos nosotros buscamos?

Era más que cierto, para ellos muerte era el último paso, el pináculo de su existencia, aún cuando todos ya la habían experimentado en su propia particular manera, pero la muerte definitiva era su destino, su regalo. Contemplando esto se dio cuenta que había atacado a 'La que nunca pierde', sin motivo aparente.

La mujer que en toda la existencia nunca había sido derrotada.

—... lo siento.— murmuró, soltándola.

Las zapatillas chinas volvieron al suelo, y las facciones de la muchacha se suavisaron.

Con una mano sobre el hombro derecho del joven, habló, sin prestar atención al repentino escalofrío que emano del cuerpo de este.

—Tienes una nueva misión...

Ojos rojos se ensancharon y la dulce voz de la muchacha siguió rápidamente.

—Aiden y Kashim ya fueron a Tokio-3 en busca de información concerniente a nuestro hermano. De ti depende dejar libre su camino.

El joven cerró su boca, su calma regresando, sabiendo que su misión tenía que ver con su hermano desaparecido. Sabía que el resto de sus hermanos no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados, pero eso no calmaba su temperamento.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Mirada fría y desprovista de emoción se apoderó al delicado rostro de la muchacha.

—Encuentra y aniquila a Zeruel...

Su cuerpo fue rígido escuchando el nombre.

La muchacha continuó.

—... el Decimocuarto Ángel debe perecer.

**Continuará...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas:** Esto comienza tomar forma. Como ven, esto va ha ser muy diferente al resto de mis fics. Los Ángeles no serán los principales "enemigos".

Si, esto es un crossover. Pero no se necesita conocimiento de ellas para entender este fanfic, todo será explicado a detalle.

Ahora les haré una pregunta:

¿Quiénes son los siete hermanos?

No pretendo que lo sepan ahora. Sin embargo, habrá pistas en cada capítulo. Si alguien los puede adivinar, habrá un regalo sorpresa, tal vez más de uno (uno de ellos puede ser como lo que envié por correo mis lectores que han dejado su e-mail).

Volviendo al fic; si, hay un triángulo amoroso (primera vez que lo haré en serio) con ShinjixAsukax? Si alguien se lo está suponiendo (aunque no lo creo) el hermano desaparecido, el muerto dragón y el perdido amor de Asuka son la misma persona. Por lo tanto, ya saben que la última escena con los dos era porque Asuka fue quien lo mato.

Para el próximo cap. Aiden y Kashim harán su aparición. Asuka y Shinji se enfrentarán a SEELE y las preguntas que se mueren por saber será, contestadas¿Penpen podrá salir con vida de esta? o ¿es en realidad un demonio:p

Espero que dejen sus reviews... que tanta falta me hacen.

Próximamente:

**Cap.7: Los 7 ojos que todo lo ven  
**_Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, al frente, atrás, y en el centro… los siete pecados… las siete virtudes… El Creador. _


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7:  
****Los siete ojos que todo lo ven  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Sipnosis:_**_ Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, al frente, atrás, y en el centro… los siete pecados… las siete virtudes… El Creador.  
_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grupos de estudiosos y científicos han tenido la disputa de cual era el desastre natural que más afecto a la humanidad. Por un lado estaba la "Era de Hielo" y del otro, el conocido como "Segundo Impacto".

Sin embargo, Segundo Impacto solía tener la ventaja por ser el que cambió drásticamente el orden mundial.

Cuando ocurrió, Estados Unidos, la más poderosa nación del planeta sufrió una serie de catástrofes en cadena. La Costa Este se inundó, hasta su misma capital fue cubierta por el agua salada, su actual Presidente casi no logró escapar terminando parapléjico y lo que siguió fue una lucha por el poder al borde de un levantamiento del pueblo. Eso no había sido todo. El impacto del meteorito, según la versión oficial, que chocó en Antártica cimbró al entero planeta y California no fue la excepción. La falla de San Andrés colapsó creando un tsunami que arrasó con las islas de Hawai, y como consecuencia inundó gran parte de la capital japonesa. Era un caos total. Para cuando la calma regresó necesitaron ayuda. Deudas externas fueron perdonadas a costa de ayuda de los países de Centro y Sur América. Aunque estos no pudieron hacer mucho, Segundo Impacto les hizo gran daño, en especial al estar tan cerca.

La Unión Europea no estuvo para ayudar, habían caído en lo mismo que la historia recalca. Guerras explotaron de rincón a rincón en busca de supremacía, y la confusión reinó cuando muchas de las líneas territoriales fueron borradas por la elevación de los mares.

Mientras los grandes países luchaban unos a otros por ver quien terminaba con más poder, los llamados países tercer mundistas de Latinoamérica se ayudaron entre si. Entre ellos Bolivia fue el único país en todo el mundo que salió positivamente afectado por Segundo Impacto. Con lo dos tercios de Chile hundido Bolivia termino con costa y golfo en el Lago Titicaca. Con esto Bolivia fue el centro de la resurrección mundial en especial de Sur América. Sin deuda externa que pagar y siendo el país que más tranquilidad aportaba era natural que los desvastados países vecinos firmaran tratados que llevaban siglos de llamarse imposibles de realizar.

Es por eso que después de 171 años de desaparecida, La República de la Gran Colombia renació.

Catorce años después, 2015, Estados Unidos, Alemania, Francia y España recuperaron su gloria pasada. Y si bien ellos eran los líderes en tecnología y cultura, La Gran Colombia, discutidamente si, pero no obstante seguía siendo la más poderosa nación del planeta.

Después de todo, nadie ya hablaba del sueño americano. "El gran sueño Colombiano" era lo que todos aspiraban.

Era por eso que si había un sitio donde podías pasar desapercibido era sin duda en alguno de los pueblos pintorescos aledaños a La Paz, la capital de La Gran Colombia.

Donde precisamente el negro abismo que era la entrada al Mar de Dirac se abrió en medio de un campo de caña de azúcar a solo un par de kilómetros de la carretera Panamericana.

Tan rápido e improvisto como había aparecido, la sombra desapareció dejando un área totalmente desierta a excepción de dos hombres en medio de ella.

De complexión delgada pero firmes músculos en su lugar. De entre todos 'Los siete ojos que todo lo ven' ellos dos, junto a su hermano desaparecido eran los únicos a los cuales se los podían llamar hermanos, por su parecido físico.

Sin embargo, la pequeña cicatriz en forma de equis debajo de su mejilla tocando un costado de la línea de su mentón era lo que más diferenciaba a Kashim de Aiden.

—NERV debe saber que estamos aquí.

—Hn.— Aiden cabeceó y miró como el cabello de su hermano cambiaba del plateado a un color violeta oscuro, y sus ojos rojos a oscuros azules.

Aiden hizo lo mismo. Cabello plateado y ojos rojos cambiando a castaño y azules respectivamente.

Eran humanos de nuevo.

Frágiles como ellos.

Tan fácil de matar como ellos.

—Necesito una computadora…— Aiden comenzó y luego de un momento agregó, —… y algo de ropa.—

Kashim miro a su hermano por primera vez, y noto sus usuales prendas. La camiseta sin magas y la pantaloneta pegada a sus piernas, ropas típicas para ir al gimnasio. Entonces, recordando sus propias ropas, un negro traje pegado al cuerpo que parecía una mezcla de plug suit y chaleco antibalas, Kashim decidió que era una buena idea un cambio de ropas.

—Me encargaré de que Aiden Loire y Kashim Isegar existan en este mundo.

Kashim asintió a las palabras de su hermano —Afirmativo. Iré a Afganistán para cobrar ciertas deudas.

—Me encargaré de Shinji…— Aiden habló de nuevo, —tú tienes más experiencia con ese tipo de mujeres.— Refiriéndose a Asuka.

Kashin cerró los ojos después de esas palabras. Flashes de una chica de cabello azulado y ojos marrones. Entonces, abrió sus ojos y dio media vuelta alejándose de su hermano.

—Recomendaciones personales es mi jurisdicción… la tuya es el papeleo, Aiden.

—Lo tengo bien presente… "Especialista".

**

* * *

**

Cuando Shinji y Asuka solo habían dado dos pasos dentro del apartamento cuando se detuvieron viendo el raro espectáculo en el interior.

Había astillas de madera por toda la sala producto de la puerta rota que se veía al fondo de ella y ninguna de las sillas del comedor estaba en pie. En medio del terreno de guerra PenPen los miró sentado sobre el regazo de Sakura. Al darse cuenta de sus padres la pequeña agarro al emplumado animal y corrió alegremente hacia ellos.

—¡Mamá!

La niña abrazó la pierna de su madre y esta lo hizo parcialmente, su vista todavía en la destruida sala.

Misato camino en ese momento bebiendo cerveza de una lata de Yubisu y miró a los recién llegados.

—¡Hey¿Dónde han estado?

—¿Dónde…?— Asuka empezó para luego recordar lo que tenía frente a ella. —Espera… ¿qué demonios paso aquí?

Shinji ya había agarrado la mano de su hija arrastrándola contra su volunta para alejarla de la inminente pelea.

—Woah… Vocabulario, Asuka.

—¡Al diablo con el vocabulario! Quiero saber que paso aquí, el 'seguro' lugar donde deje a mi pequeña.

—Realmente, esto lo hizo tu 'pequeña'.

Silencio.

Entonces…

—¡Sakura!

**

* * *

**

—Así que déjame entender esto. Ya sabías que no se podrían hacer plug suits de sus tamaños para el día de hoy¿no?

Ritsuko cabeceó.

Misado dio dos largos pasos para posarse frente a la falsa rubia.

—¿Entonces porque estamos aquí!

—¿Recuerdas que las pruebas de armonización se pueden hacer desnudos? Además ahora ya no es un problema la ropa… o la falta de ella.— Esto último lo dijo tirando una mirada hacia atrás, específicamente a la pequeña niña en medio de sus padres quien observaba los corredores como si fueran regalos de navidad.

Las quejas de Misado murieron inmediatamente.

—Sin embargo,— Ritsuko camino pasando a la Mayor, así oculto la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, —he decidido cancelar las pruebas.—

Tres segundos después de eso, Misado reaccionó.

—¡RITSUKO!

—Antes que comiences Misado, el Comandante solicitó la presencia de los pilotos.— A excepción de Sakura, todos sabían que Gendo no había usado precisamente el término "solicitar".

**

* * *

**

La puerta no tenía mecanismo automático para abrirse. Sin embargo, cuando "La que Nunca Pierde" se paro frente a ella, sin mover un solo dedo envió una ligera onda de energía tan precisa que la puerta se deslizó dando paso a la mujer.

Dentro estaban dos de sus hermanos.

Negro kimono y enorme espada en su espalda, los característicos cabellos plateados y ojos rojos de 'Los siete ojos que todo lo ven'. Su eterno ceño arrugado se profundizo viéndola llegar. Ese era al que llamaban 'El Dios de la Muerte'.

—¿Te detuviste a comer o que?

La mujer abrió su boca para contestar, pero una mirada del otro presente le callo.

Este hombre estaba sentado, como el resto de sus hermanos tenía su cabello plateado, esta vez de corto tamaño alzado sobre su cabeza de tal forma que rompía con la fuerza de la gravedad. Sus ojos carmesí dándole una silenciosa orden de silencio, de no querer una pelea. También portaba una espada, no tan larga –solo por poco- como la de "El Dios de la Muerte" pero si mas gruesa y más pesada. Sus ropas eran también negras, pero estas eran en su mayoría de cuero rodeadas por media docena de correas y con gravados de metal. Vestía como su título, "El Mercenario".

Ella apretó sus labios juntos pasando a lado de "El Dios de la Muerte" no sin antes enviar una onda de energía en forma de látigo detrás de sus rodillas.

Este dio un pequeño grito mezclados con insultos cuando sus piernas fallaron. Tambaleándose hacia atrás recuperó el equilibrio y enfrentando enojadamente a su hermana, su posición de batalla, su mano en el mago de su espada.

"El Mercenario" rodó sus ojos desde su asiento, cansado de ver esto suceder casi todas las veces que se encontraban. Pero no los detuvo, sabía que ahora más que nunca tendría que dejarlos. De alguna forma tenían que liberar tensión. Todos estaban preocupados por su hermano desaparecido.

Entonces lo sintió.

Sus pupilas se dilataron, su cuerpo fue tenso y de un tirón se levantó. Su hermano había reaccionado igual de rápido. Pero, su hermana, demostró porque se había ganado el título de "La que nunca pierde". Ella ya estaba volando hacia los cielos doblando y quemando el metal y acero a su paso hasta salir al exterior.

Atravesando la burbuja que protegía a este, uno de los Siete Cielos Sagrados, del terrible caos de Pandemonium, se suspendió en el aire. Esta vez las enormes ondas de energía que fluían de ella eran visibles. Sus ojos carmesí observaban la onda de choque que se abalanzaba ante ella.

Ella gritó.

Gula era su pecado.

Justicia era su virtud.

La corrompida negra ala de ángel se abrió paso del lado derecho se su espalda…

…y la pura blanca ala de demonio a su lado izquierdo.

La verdadera forma de uno de Los siete ojos que todo lo ven.

Entonces, la explosión la envolvió.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

**Notas:** ¿Podría decir que les acabo de regalar dos de las identidades de 'Los siete ojos que todo lo ven'? Al menos a uno. Si no lo descifraron entonces esperen para el próximo capítulo donde habrá otro que será aún más fácil.

Estoy haciendo un fanart con la mayoría de los personajes del fic, supongo que eso será uno de los premios para quien pueda descifrar las identidades de los siete.

'Los siete ojos que todo lo ven' pueden parecer poderosos e invencibles, después de todo uno va a matar a uno de los ángeles (capítulo anterior), pero como pueden ver hay ciertas reglas por las cuales se rigen, es por eso que no pueden usar sus poderes fuera de Pandemonium. Al menos eso es un ejemplo, según sigan los capítulos les explicaré todo eso.

Lamento la demora pero mis estudios me tienen ocupado, además de que he tenido que rescribir este capítulo debido a un accidente con mi computador.

Y vuelvo a responder su reviews desde las notas. Porque todos sabemos lo vago que soy para responder uno por uno. Así que lo hago de una vez a todos.

**_Hombre del Saco:_** No hay de que preocuparse, voy a seguir con esto hasta el fin.

**_FeroAng:_** Exactamente por eso escribí esos nombres. Porque sería muy difícil encontrar quienes eran en verdad. Los 7 ojos que todo lo ven es una teoría, en el mundo anime, que tenía hace tiempo, mas del doble del tiempo que tengo con este fic.

**_Richardtc:_** Con OO solo espero el momento oportuno para escribir, sin embargo hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer con Rei que me tienen con dificultades. Con dD+t me bloquee inesperadamente, pero estoy seguro que pronto se me pasara. RaC es el fic que más oportunidades tienen en ser actualizado antes de un mes.

**_Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:_** El fic va ha estar rodeado de preguntas sin respuestas que poco a poco las tendrán. Sobre el otro amor de Asuka, eso es algo que prefundiré después, el capítulo anterior solo fue una introducción.

**_thiniamilondra:_** Sencillo y directo al punto. Entonces también lo seré. Gracias y lo haré…:p

**_klasnic:_** Esos nombres fueron estratégicamente colocados allí para que nadie los logre descifrar.

Aquí tienen una ficha de uno de los siete ojos que todo lo ven. Tal vez esto les ayude a saber sus identidades… y doy gracias a Maxdark por esto, fue el quien me dio la idea.

**Título:** La que nunca pierde  
**Nombre:** -clasificado-  
**Pecado:** Gula  
**Virtud:** Justicia  
**Arma:** Ninguna  
**Cabello:** Plateado largo atado en una trenza.  
**Ojos:** Rojos.  
**Altura:** 1.61 m  
**Ropas:** Toda ropa que permita libre movimiento. Nunca usa falda.  
**Notas:** Ella es la única que puede aguantar una pelea contra todos sus hermanos a la vez. No es la más poderosa, pero el control absoluto sobre sus poderes le dio ese título. Es la única mujer de entre los siete. Se dice que hay solo una persona a quien no a podido tocar en toda la existencia, sin embargo, esto solo es conocido por sus hermanos.

Próximamente:  
**Cap8: SEELE  
**_Con poder todo se puede. Con poder se puede mentir al mundo. Con poder se puede proteger al mundo. SEELE tiene poder¿pero suficiente?_


	8. Chapter 8

**------------------------------------------  
****Capítulo 8:  
****SEELE  
****------------------------------------------**

Shinji estuvo tentado a abrir su palpa derecha, a invocar el prohibido poder en su mano, cuando toda luz se apago.

Pero esto era solo oscuridad, ellos habían enfrentado mucho peor.

Asuka apretó la mano izquierda de Shinji, tranquilizándolo inmediatamente.

La iluminación volvió, pero esta vez en forma de spot para iluminarlos y a los doce monolitos a su alrededor, todo lo demás era oscuridad total.

Este era el Comité, Shinji pensó, un poco confundido al ver tantos puestos, de lo que escuchó hace solo unos momentos el Comité no eran más que una media docena de personas. Esto era por lo que Misato había protestado.

Pero tal vez algunos de estos monolitos no tenía algún 'real' representante.

Misato había protestado contra esta reunión tan ferozmente y ahora solo en apariencia se veía intimidante. Y si ellos habían aprendido algo en su estancia en Pandemonium era que apariencia no lo es todo. Shinji casi rió.

Asuka si lo hizo.

—¿Qué encuentra tan gracioso, Segundo Niño?

Asuka tomo un par de respiraciones para calmarse, dejando la punta de su espada contra el suelo, sus manos sobre la punta de del mango, equilibrándola verticalmente. Una pose de majestuosidad.

—No se ven tan amenazantes como todos los dejan ver.— Asuka dijo, viendo al monolito de donde la voz salió. La inscripción de SEELE 05 en el frente.

—La vista es el mas engañoso de nuestros sentidos.— SEELE 05 refuto.

—¿Y quién dice que es de la vista en que me baso?

Shinji sabía que era el momento de interferir.

—Comandante Ikari nos informó que tenían preguntas.

—De hecho.— SEELE 01 contestó.

—Entonces contestaremos lo mejor que podamos.

Asuka desvió su vista de los reprochadores ojos de su compañero.

—Por esta vez la insubordinación será perdonada.— SEELE 05 tomo de nuevo la palabra. —Esto no volverá ha ser repetido.—

Shinji alzó ambas cejas al comentario. Entonces colocó su mano sobre las de Asuka al sentir las olas de poder emanando de la espada, esta reaccionando al temperamento de su actual dueña.

—Nuestras preguntas serán basadas en el lugar donde se encontraban y a lo que ocurrió mientras estuvieron allí.— Ese fue SEELE 03.

—¿Cómo pudieron regresar? — SEELE 02 habló.

Asuka se alzó de hombros. —No tengo idea.

Hubo silencio, entonces SEELE 07 preguntó. —Cuando hablan del lugar donde estuvieron a menudo lo refieren como el infierno.

—Cuando hay cientos de miles de demonios a tu alrededor¿qué otro nombre le puedes dar? — El tono sarcástico de Asuka era obvio.

Shinji habló rápidamente en pos de opacar los ánimos que comenzaban a calentarse.

—Ellos lo llamaban Pandemonium.

—¿Ellos?— SEELE 01 preguntó, un rastro de curiosidad en su voz.

—Los demonios.— Shinji contestó automáticamente.

SEELE 07 habló, incredulidad innata en su voz. —¿Entablaron conversación con estas criaturas?

Asuka se acercó inconscientemente al cuerpo de Shinji, cuando contestó la pregunta. —Tenían ese hábito cuando nos torturaban.

—… y cuando nos suplicaban por sus patéticas vidas.

Era por eso que Asuka amaba a su Shinji. Siempre sabía que decir para hacerla sentir mejor.

Esta vez el silencio fue mucho más largo.

—¿Este dragón que vino con ustedes era uno de estos demonios?

—Si.— Asuka contestó.

No hubo vacilación en contestar. Solo Shinji notó el extra esfuerzo por respirar y la particular forma en que su laringe se movió al contestar esa pregunta. Habló de 'él' como si fuera nadie, como si realmente fuera solo un demonio más.

Ambos habían jurado guardar la existencia de Los 7 ojos que todo lo ven en secreto.

—¿Estos demonios les daban problemas?— Aún sumidos en la pregunta anterior no pudieron descifrar de que monolito provino la actual pregunta.

—No… en los Evas no existía demonio que nos haga frente.— Shinji contestó.

—¿Excepto el dragón?— fue SEELE 10.

—Existían tres demonios que dominaban Pandemonium.— Shinji sabía que tenía que inventar una historia ahora. —Amon, Astaroth y Asmodeus. Asmodeus era el dragón.— Esa era la mentira.

Asuka escuchó esto recordando como hace años mataron a esos tres. Fue un buen pensamiento hacerles creer que el dragón era Asmodeus.

Shinji continuó.

—La razón por la que se nos dificulto era que nos tomó desprevenidos.

—Y porque alguien nos lanzó cientos de bombas.— Asuka concluyó.

Pareciera que SEELE ya se había acostumbrado a las respuestas de Asuka porque siguió su tanda de preguntas como si no la hubieran escuchado.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual en primera instancia se negaran a la prueba de ADN?— SEELE 02 preguntó.

Asuka reaccionó rápido, visiblemente afectada por la pregunta.

—¡No es tu maldito asunto!

Shinji no reacciono, porque si abría la boca saldría algo muy parecido.

—Corrección Segundo Niño, después de ver el deplorable estado de los Evas todo lo que sucedió en este Pandemonium es asunto nuestro.

—Quince años en el infierno con cada demonio atacándote día tras día pueden hacer eso.

—Demonios que admiten no presentaban peligro a los Evas.— SEELE 01 habló calmadamente.

—¿No creerán que estuvimos quince años dentro de la cápsula de entrada¡Porque eso sería una estupidez!

—¡Cuide sus palabras piloto!— SEELE 03 rugió.

—¡Cuidaré mis palabras cuando…!— Ella detuvo, su furioso rostro aclarándose de repente.

—Ustedes saben… Shinji, ellos saben.

Shinji la miró no entendiendo lo que decía.

—Ustedes siempre lo supieron…— ella siguió balbuceando.

—Asuka…

—¡No lo ves! Ellos están preocupados por el estado de los Evas… Evas sin armaduras.

Por fin Shinji lo vio y calmadamente habló más a él mismo que a los presentes. —Ellos saben que la armadura era solo para restringir el poder real de los Evas.—

—Eso es lo que temen¿no es así?— Asuka siguió.

Nadie contesto.

—Temen que sepamos usar los Evas a toda su capacidad.

Silencio siguió siendo su respuesta.

—Ellas no permitirán que nadie más las pilote. Así que pueden olvidarse en encontrar nuevos pilotos porque nadie quiere un Eva berseker.

Todo SEELE, igual que Shinji y Asuka, sabía que habían sido descubiertos. Pero Keel Lorenz había vivido el suficiente tiempo para saber contestar.

—Aún no ha contestado nuestra pregunta. ¿Qué razón tuvieron para negarse a la prueba de ADN?

La espada silbo en el rápido movimiento hasta el hombro de la pelicorta. Por un momento la misma hoja brillo en una amalgama de plateado a dorado. Las inscripciones doradas y azules resplandeciendo ante la directa luz.

Shinji la agarró del brazo y la jaló fuertemente.

—Esta reunión se ha terminado.

-------------------------------

SEELE 05 habló. —Este comportamiento tiene que ser castigado.

—No.— Keel se interpuso rápidamente antes que alguien más este a favor.

—Ellos deben saber su lugar, Presidente. No debemos permitir que crean que pueden pasar sobre nosotros.— SEELE 04 habló apenas y conteniendo su enojo.

—Me mal interpretan, mis amigos. Este comportamiento será castigado con severidad, como adultos que son. Pero ahora no es tiempo para eso, porque en esta reunión hemos aprendido que este otro mundo, este Pandemonium, no es peligro para el escenario. Sabemos que no tienen el conocimiento específico de quienes son las almas dentro de los Evas… y más importante, sabemos a que le temen.

—¿Pruebas de ADN?

—No… su propio ADN.

------------------------------------

En un principio se sorprendió cuando algún demonio menor intentó atacarlo hasta que recordó que Pandemonium era el infierno y ese tipo de cosas suele pasar. Evidentemente el no atacó. Era cierto que tanto él como sus hermanos construyeron los Siete Cielos Sagrados como sus hogares en Pandemonium pero igual que cualquier otro mundo o dimensión se les era prohibido intervenir.

Excepto ante dos posibilidades. Una era ante la inminente destrucción de un universo. Y la otra cuando se trataba directamente con uno de ellos… porque la muerte de uno de ellos era lo mismo que la primera posibilidad.

Entonces recordó su misión. El exterminio de un ser originario de este mundo. El exterminio de Zeruel, el Décimo sexto Ángel. La prueba de que una de las posibilidades era palpitante. El permiso para intervenir había sido dado.

Ahora había más que un solo demonio intentando matarlo… o al menos darle un golpe.

Pero todo eso detuvo cuando ellos también lo sintieron y huyeron de inmediato.

Zeruel llegó.

Y al contrario de los siete ojos que todo lo ven, los Ángeles no ocultaban su poder.

La enorme criatura siguió su camino sin siquiera prestarle atención hasta que se puso frente suyo.

El Ángel se detuvo a observar a la criatura frente suyo. Preguntando que es lo que quería con solo su postura… exigiendo el libre camino para completar su misión.

Ojos rojos se endurecieron respondiendo la no vociferada pregunta.

—No.

Los ataques se dirigieron a su cabeza y cuerpo pero misteriosamente en último momento se desviaron. El Ángel rugió de rabia.

—Puedes ser un Ángel, pero atacarme es puro sacrilegio…

Cada latigazo desviándose en último momento. Esta era la primera vez que luchaba aquí y se sentía invencible.

Pero entre todos 'Los 7 ojos que todo lo ven' él tenía un gran punto débil, de hecho eran dos.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el látigo cortó su brazo derecho en dos. Sus pupilas se dilataron observando el limpio corte de su brazo de metal.

Junto a su pierna izquierda, también hecha de metal, su brazo derecho no le pertenecía, no estaban bajo la divina protección que los siete poseen.

El pantano cerca de la pelea hirvió, sus aguas calentándose a temperatura de ebullición solo antes de que estas comenzaran elevarse gotas tras gotas en el aire.

El Ángel retrocedió ante el calor, pero incesablemente siguió atacando. Desesperado e impotente porque sus ataques se desviaban en ultimo momento. No era que había una fuerza que los desviara… sino que de alguna forma cuando estaba apunto de cortarlo inconscientemente cambiaba de opinión y desviaba el ataque.

_Esto no podía perdonar__… esto estaba más allá del perdón._

_Su brazo y pierna __de metal era todo lo que tenía de su anterior vida._

No reparó en controlar su furia. Tampoco le importaba que su propia gabardina roja se quemo antes que sus alas salieran de su espalda.

_**La corrompida negra ala de ángel se abrió paso del lado derecho se su espalda…**_

Desde la unión con su cuerpo las partes metálicas se desprendieron y de un parpadeo su original brazo y pierna se regeneraron.

…_**y la pura blanca ala de demonio a su lado izquierdo.**_

Su coleta se desprendió esparciendo por toda la cara su largo cabello plateado, ojos rojos brillando con fuego.

_**Soberbia**__** era su pecado.**_

_**Fe**__** era su virtud.**_

La verdadera forma de uno de Los siete ojos que todo lo ven.

Su título: 'El FullMetal'.

Él gritó.

… y de él una explosión se esparció por todo Pandemonium.

**Continuara…**

------------------------------------

Este capitulo lo tengo terminado desde hace seis meses… aún no entiendo porque no lo había actualizado.

La identidad de otro de los Siete prácticamente acaba de ser regalada. Los que ya han ganado por favor dejen a los demás participar porque no pueden ganar dos veces. Lo que me recuerda, _**Dark-Tsubasa**_ fue el primer ganador, al descubrir que Ichigo Kurosaki es 'El Dios de la Muerte'.

Hay muchas preguntas en este capítulo. Aún esta el asunto sobre la mano derecha de Shinji que faltará mucho para que sea revelado en su totalidad. Aún cuando en un principio no quería hacer mucha bulla con lo de ADN parece ser se ha salido de control, en especial porque ustedes siguen preguntando, aunque el verdadero motivo del asunto es muy diferente de lo que se imaginan.

Si alguien ha jugado Metal Gear Solid 2, entonces sabe a lo que me refiero cuando digo que el motivo porque Los Siete ojos que todo lo ven son intocables es muy parecido (al menos visualmente) al poder de Fortune.

_**RFSD:**_ Supongo que si me tarde un año… espero que eso no vuelva a pasar.

_**Dark-Tsubasa:**_ Tú eres el primer ganador así que espera a que me comunique contigo para que recibas tu premio que es… un secreto. Tu segunda suposición, aún cuando hace sentido no es Rukia. Sobre los demás fics, mejor no hablemos.

_**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:**_ Ya mencione que es su hija, pero tienes razón al dudarlo, porque aún cuando es cien por ciento la hija de ambos su existencia tiene cierto lado oscuro que no mencionaré hasta mucho después. Lo siento, amigo, pero solo porque se te adelantaron por dos día no eres tu el primer ganador, y por cierto, si es Ichigo.

_**lectores:**_ No más desesperación, aquí está. Gracias por los ánimos.

_**"buffy":**_ ¿En serio? Pues lo haré y espero que con más rapidez.

**Cap9: La pesadilla de todo hombre… de compras  
**No debo huir… no debo huir… no debo huir…


	9. Chapter 9

---------------------------------------------------------  
**Capítulo 9:  
****La pesadilla de todo hombre… de compras  
**---------------------------------------------------------

Misato giró su cabeza al escuchar abrirse la puerta y de ella salieron Shinji y Asuka. La Mayor frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose por la rápida salida. Pero si quería decir algo, Sakura se le adelantó.

-Papa…

La pequeña había corrido hacia su padre y agarró con sus pequeñas manos la más grande de su padre, que solo hace unos momentos estaba abriéndose y cerrándose.

Shinji detuvo su tic inmediatamente, y agarró a su hija y la alzó sobre sus hombros, el lugar que más disfrutaba estar. La pequeña dio un pequeño grito alzando su lanza sobre su cabeza.

-¡Si, caballito!

Terminado su trabajo como niñera Misato se acercó a la madre de Sakura.

-La reunión termino muy rápido…

-¿Reunión o interrogatorio?

-Bien…

-No importa. Supongo que aún sigue. Pero nos aburrimos y decidimos salir.

Misato quedo sin habla, solo pensando en las consecuencias que el Comité podría llevar a cabo.

----------------------------

-¿Su ADN? Pero Dr. Akagi ya efectuó pruebas y no encontró nada inusual.

Gendo contempló lo que acababa de escuchar en la reunión y después de escuchar sus mismos pensamientos hablados en voz alta por su anterior profesor encontró oportuno la hora de expresar sus conclusiones.

-Los viejos están paranoicos, deben creer que les ocultamos información. Pero en algo tienen razón.

Sub Comandante Fuyutsuki tragó su comentario, sobre que siempre les ocultaban información, porque esta vez, concerniente al ADN de los pilotos, nada había sido dejado en la oscuridad.

El ADN de Shinji Ikari y Asuka Souryu es perfectamente normal.

Pero el Supremo Comandante no había terminado completamente con la explicación.

-¿Que tan peligroso te resulta un pequeño cuarto, profesor?

Como tantas veces, Fuyutsuki miro extrañado a su anterior alumno. E igual que las anteriores le siguió el juego.

-No lo considero en lo absoluto peligroso.

Gendo sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta.

-¿… y para un claustrofóbico?

-----------------------

-Shinjiiiii…

El mencionado miró cansadamente a la madre de su hija, solo dos palabras centellaron en su mente.

-Te odio.

Asuka ondeó desinteresadamente su mano.

-Cuando amas a alguien, el odio viene en el paquete. Ahora, veamos esa tienda. Parece ser que tu hija esta creando un gran alboroto y Misato no puede con ella.

Shinji miro ir a la pelirroja y recogiendo como pudo el centenar de paquetes le siguió, no sin antes murmurar sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué siempre es tu hija cuando hace algo bueno y mía cuando hace algo como esto?

-------------------

Kashin miro extrañado el paisaje a su alrededor. De todos los mundos que había visitado su 'patria' o más bien el lugar donde se entrenó, muchas veces era una copia del de su mundo original.

Pero esta vez…

-Discúlpeme.- 'El Especialista' interrumpió el caminar de un hombre, afortunadamente de rasgos japoneses, por lo cual habló sin miedo en la lengua nipona. Pero a la vez bastante extrañado que un japonés estuviera en este país.

-¿Si?

El tono fue neutral, no parecía mostrar sorpresa de que alguien hablara en su lengua nativa en un supuesto lugar remoto del planeta. Pero si observó cautamente las ropas que usaba.

Por primera vez Kashin se preguntó si el uniforme militar había sido buena idea.

-…eh- Sudor se hizo presente en su rostro pero el no era uno de Los Siete ojos que todo lo ven por nada. -¿Podría indicarme donde se encuentra…?- otra vez se preguntó si estaba en el lugar correcto. -¿… el Wold Trade Center?

El hombre apunto a la calle de nueve carriles a un lado suyo.

-Siga la calle principal hasta el gran lago y a mano izquierda se encuentran las torres gemelas.

Kashin comenzó a sudar más.

-¿Gran… lago?

Desde cuando había un lago y un Wold Trade Center en medio de Afganistán.

------------------------------

-¿Pero cómo puedo saber la diferencia?- Sakura preguntó.

Asuka pensó unos segundos, mirando a Misato y al montón de paquetes bípedos, o sea Shinji, antes de contestar.

-Realmente no hay mucha diferencia. Un vendedor puede ser igual de persistente que un asesino…

-¡Asuka!

-Bien…- Asuka le replico a Misato. -… es verdad.

La Directora de Operaciones suspiró.

-De algún modo, estoy agradecida en convencerles en no traer sus armas.

-¡Yatta! Mama hubiera rebanado todos esos malos vendedores con Excalibur.

Misato rió junto a Asuka, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Le pusiste nombre a tu espada, y Excalibur no menos?

-Ponerle… no. Ese es su nombre.

Misato se detuvo de inmediato. Asuka y Sakura lo hicieron también pero Shinji, con todo lo que cargara, terminó en el suelo junto a los paquetes.

-Ja… papa es tan baka.

Asuka escuchó esto y rápidamente reprendió a su hija.

-Sakura¿qué te he dicho sobre decir baka a tu padre?

Sin siquiera pensarlo, la pequeña contestó.

-Que mama es la única que puede hacerlo.

------------------------------

Si había una cosa que Aiden no podía entender era porque se supone que ir de compras era para mujeres. Porque todos los hombres que conocía tenían miedo cuando una mujer les sugería aquello.

¿Por qué? Cuando puede ser un buen ejercicio para conocer las tendencias de la cultura.

Por supuesto que esas palabras nunca las dijo, porque su hermano, 'El Especialista' se le había adelantado aquella vez.

-Esas.

La simple palabra erizo la piel del vendedor que hizo mucho esfuerzo en seguir sonriendo.

-Muy buena elección, caballero. Estas son nuestros mejores modelos. Tenga la completa seguridad que cualquiera que elija…

-No.- Aiden le cortó inmediatamente. –Las quiero todas.-

El vendedor miro de las computadoras al estado de vestimenta de su cliente.

-¿Es una broma?

-Yo no bromeo.

------------------------------------

El brillo se extinguió y 'La que nunca pierde' liberó la barrera que había creado para contener la explosión. Explosión que fue provocada con una energía que conocía tan bien.

En menos de un parpadeo de ojo ella había recorrido cientos de kilómetros hasta el lugar de donde la explosión se originó, en una muestra de velocidad que amenazaba a teletransportación, o tal vez era teletransportación.

Estaba lista a gritar a la espalda de su hermano, cuando se percató que el usual cabello plateado ahora era amarillo. Los reclamos murieron inmediatamente. Ahora, movida por preocupación, la mujer rodeo a su hermano para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Oh… Edo

Ella pudo sentir a sus dos hermanos, que acababan de llegar, 'El Mercenario' y 'El Dios de la Muerte', tensarse a la mención del nombre. Aún sin ser su nombre completo, toda mención de sus nombres, de cualquiera de los siete, se es considerado un tabú. Ni entre ellos mismo se dirigían por nombre, sino por sus títulos.

Pero esta era una excepción.

Edward Elric miro a la mujer con ojos que reflejan tal desesperación y tristeza que es fue casi imposible no sentirlos uno mismo. En seguida apartó su vista y siguió recolectando los pedazos de su ahora desaparecida extremidad.

-No.- La simple palabra de Edward detuvo a 'La que Nunca Pierde'. Ella miró a sus hermanos, y mientras 'El Dios de la Muerte' fruncía el entrecejo 'El Mercenario' decía lo mismo con su cabeza.

-Esto es algo que él debe hacer solo.- 'El Mercenario' explicó antes de que alguno de sus temperamentales hermanos grite algo.

Ellos vieron como Edward se arrastró hasta su pierna y colocándosela pudo caminar para poder juntar los pedazos de su brazo en una pila.

-Ichigo… ve y termina tu misión.

'El Dios de la Muerte' lo miró en shock durante un segundo, entonces suspiró. Ahora no importaban las formalidades… aún cuando no mencionar sus nombres era más una ley que una formalidad.

-Si, si… cortaré en pedazos a todos esos bastardos y regresaré.

Ichigo alzó su dedo y tocando un punto en el aire rasgo el tiempo y espacio. Pronto la oscuridad alcanzó su tamaño y sin preámbulos la atravesó.

Viendo a su hermano atravesar el Mar de Dirac 'La que Nunca Pierde' habló adelantándose a 'El Mercenario'.

-No tienes que decirlo. Terminaré mi actual misión rápidamente.

'El Mercenario' vio como su hermana se desintegró. Nunca ha cesado de sorprenderle el control que ella tenía. Mientras sus otros hermanos, incluido él, habían creado técnicas específicas para crear un Mar de Dirac, ella había sobrepasado esa etapa. Mientras ellos necesitaban crear una porción extra de su Campo AT, o algo parecido, para poder invocar el Mar de Dirac, ella no lo necesitaba, sus propias moléculas, cada una de ellas se convertía en un Mar de Dirac, y a nivel molecular podía transportarse a cualquier mundo.

Solo 'El FullMetal' era capaz de acercarse a tal perfección. Después de todo no era un genio por nada.

'El Mercenario' observó un segundo a su hermano, su dedo surcando la árida tierra dibujando un circulo.

Apartando su vista le dio privacidad. Su mano agarrando el antebrazo izquierdo donde una cinta de color rojo estaba amarrada. Porque si fuera él, el quien hubiera perdido algo precioso, también hubiera querido ser dejado solo.

**Continuara…**

----------------------------------------------

**¡Advertencia!** Me acabo de acordar porque no había actualizado el capítulo anterior con más rapidez, era por que había un error en la última escena, en lo que respecta al porque los siete son intocables en Pandemonium. El error ha sido corregido, no tienen que leer todo el anterior capítulo solo esa escena, me disculpo por ello.

Con respecto a este capítulo, acabo de decir cual es el verdadero problema que Shinji y Asuka tienen con el ADN, o más bien lo deje sobreentendido. ¿Pero por qué tienen ese problema? Pues esa respuesta es para otro día.

Excalibur es la espada de Asuka, si a alguien le suena el nombre de Saber entonces ya no tengo nada más que decir de aquello :p

Aiden y Kashin son los que más van a aparecer de entre lo siete de ahora en adelante. Se que es difícil identificar a ambos, pero supongo que cuando diga el título de Aiden les será igual de fácil que con Ichigo y Edward.

Sobre "Entre Besos" mi one-shot de Eva, se que algunos se han quejado de la cantidad de reviews que deje como cláusula para continuarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sé que si alguna vez alcanzo tal cantidad de reviews (solo una vez lo hice, en lo que fue el mejor capítulo de OdI) tendrá que pasar algunos meses, tal vez hasta años, suficiente tiempo para que me vuelvan las ganas de escribirlo y esperanzadoramente ya terminado mis otros fics. Si, no se trata de alguna estrategia para poder adquirir más reviews (aunque tal ves hay un poco de verdad en eso :p) sino que es por lo increíblemente lento que soy, y ustedes también lo saben. Si están en lo correcto, es para cubrir mi vagancia :( Después de todo nadie quiere que me siga copando de fics que no escribo, mejor pocos que escriba con regularidad.

Ni se les ocurra preguntar sobre la reedición de OdI, ayer acabo de borrar otra vez lo que tenía del primer capítulo y estoy volviendo a escribirlo, a veces pienso que nunca va ha terminar.

_**Clow Riusaky:**_ Atención todos que aquí tenemos a nuestro segundo ganador. Y tu premio es… el honor de ser el ganador. :p Mentira, tampoco es un viaje a Tokio, espera un poco y lo sabrás.

_**klasnic:**_ Estas en lo correcto es Edward, sin embargo un par de horas antes y tu serías el ganador (recibí tu mail, y no te preocupes si me di cuenta)

Otra ficha, esta vez de uno ya identificado.

**Título:** El dios de la muerte  
**Nombre:** -desclasificado- Ichigo Kurosaki  
**Pecado:** Lujuria  
**Virtud:** Caridad  
**Arma:** Larga, ancha y pesada espada.  
**Cabello:** Plateado corto.  
**Ojos:** Rojos.  
**Altura:** 1.82 m  
**Ropas:** Negro kimono  
**Notas:** Se dice que es el más poderoso de los siete, aún cuando siempre ha perdido contra 'La que Nunca Pierde'. Al contrario de sus hermanos, pareciera que es el único que se preocupa de controlar su pecado. Hay muchas teorías sobre ello, la más divulgada es que una de las cualidades de los Siete Ojos que Todo lo Ven, es que todos son vírgenes, y esta pureza en ellos realza la creencia de que son seres divinos.

Próximamente:  
**Cap10: Flashback 2  
**Shinji y Asuka se afrentarán a la cruda realidad que no solo se encuentran en un desierto… pero también en el infierno.


	10. Chapter 10

**---------------------------------------------------------  
****Capítulo 10:  
****Flashback 2  
****---------------------------------------------------------**

El dragón miró hacia atrás, el aleteo de sus alas decreciendo su fuerza. Su vista aún perdida en lo que acababa de presenciar. Esas dos personas, esos dos robots…

Metálico suelo rechinó cuando las patas cayeron sobre el. Girando su cabeza el dragón dio un rugido de sorpresa al ver a uno de sus hermanos, cuando hace solo un segundo no había nadie.

-¡H… Aiden!

La gutural voz del dragón se escuchó alrededor del enorme cuarto.

La estoica voz de su hermano le respondió, menos potente pero con más impacto.

-¿Quiénes son?

Difícil saber que transmitía el dragón con los rasgos faciales que en estos momentos portaba. De improvisto dio un rugido de dolor. Brillante luz rodeó a la criatura cuando su hermano le atravesó el corazón.

Aiden regresó calmadamente a su puesto original, sus alas rodeando su figura, tapando sus ropas blancas con bordes dorados, atuendo real ahora sangriento. En su mano, el enorme corazón de dragón seguía latiendo.

Por fin, Aiden apretó su mano descuartizado el corazón y la luz que envolvía al dragón se volvió tan intensa que por un momento todo fue blanco.

Pronto la luz flaqueó, un brillo tenue rodeo la ahora pequeña figura, desnuda y respirando entrecortadamente. Pronto ese brillo también desapareció. Ojos de perfectos orbes azules pero con una profundidad tan oscura que solo tenía comparación con los rojos del hombre frente suyo.

-¿Quiénes son?- Aiden preguntó de nuevo, como si atravesar el corazón de su hermano fuera cosa de todos los días.

El hombre a quien fue dirigida la pregunta no contestó, más preocupado en que aire entrara a sus pulmones que en lo que tenía que decir su hermano. Unas respiraciones después, pudo erguirse en contra los deseos de sus músculos que no paraban de protestar a su delgado cuerpo. Una de sus manos fue al lado izquierdo de su pecho y con alivio escuchó a su corazón latir aceleradamente, no sorprendente después de todo lo que su cuerpo acababa de pasar. Esa misma mano fue a su cabeza al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un aliviado suspiro. La mano no encontró resistencia, de repente recordando que se había rasurado todo el cabello.

Por fin miró a su hermano y sonrió.

-¿Cómo estuvo la coronación¿Ya eres Rey, Lord Loire?

Pero su hermano no cambió su postura, sus rasgos igual de indiferentes como siempre, aunque ahora podía leer ese reproche en su mirar, un reproche que veía cada vez más en los ojos de todos sus hermanos desde que comenzó a experimental con su propio cuerpo.

Pero ninguno de sus hermanos decía algo, sabían que esto era algo que tenía que hacer solo.

Esta era la única forma de poder ser útil… para el más débil de los 7 ojos que todo lo ven.

Pero ahora no era el momento de meditar sus decisiones, tenía una pregunta que contestar.

-Son Shinji y Asuka… con sus Evas.

Hubo silencio.

Entonces por primera vez la estoica mascara de Aiden comenzó a flaquear.

-¿Cuando dices Shinji y Asuka…?

-Si… eso mismo.

Hubo otro segundo de silencio.

-¿Qué ten seguro estas?

-¿Qué tan seguro crees que yo puedo estar?

No hubo un segundo de indecisión cuando Aiden giró su cuerpo hacia la salida.

-Esto amerita una reunión.

-----------------------------

-¡¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?!

Shinji no se molesto en contestar. No tenía la respuesta y estaba tan asustado como para contestar.

Eran un ejército. Criaturas de forma humanoide y de rasgos grotescos, rojos en su totalidad y una especie de babosa recubriendo su cuerpo, como la de un caracol. Enormes para cualquier humano y fuerza que podía separar miembros con facilidad.

Parecían demonios…, claro, ninguno de los pilotos de los Evangelios quisiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

-¡ALEJENCEN DE MI!- Asuka grito a todo pulmón, deteniendo sus movimientos solo momentáneamente olvidándose de las criaturas escalando su Eva, para estirar un brazo del Eva y extender su campo AT.

En seguida cientos… no miles de criaturas desaparecieron ante los octágonos rectangulares junto a la loma donde se encontraban.

Y eso dio a entender el mensaje.

Hubo un chillido y las criaturas emprendieron su retirada por fin entendiendo su condición de hormigas para los Evangelios.

Un beep alertó a Shinji y girando su Eva creó una barrera de octágonos. Asuka se preparó detrás del violeta behemont.

Allí solo se encontraba una persona, un joven adulto con los más extraños ojos rojos y cabello plateado. Para Shinji y Asuka era como encontrar a un primo lejano de Ayanami, o al menos eso habrían pensado sino estuvieran muertos de miedo del encuentro con las anteriores criaturas.

El hombre podía ver los movimientos erráticos de los Evas provocado por el temblor inconsciente del cuerpo de sus pilotos. Haciendo su mente, viendo como los pilotos no tenían intenciones de hablar o moverse en un inmediato futuro, el joven adulto habló al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean.

-Hola.

Hubo silencio, entonces un tartamudeo del Eva rojo y entonces un tentativo "hola" desde el Eva violeta.

-¡Idiota¡No saludes a un extraño!

-Pero sería inapropiado sino…

-¡Inapropiado¿Un extraño se aparece de la nada en un mundo como este y tú te preocupas de modales?

-Lo siento…- fue la inmediata respuesta pero en un tomo más bajo continuó -… por ser educado, no como otras personas.

-¡¿Qué fue eso Tercer Niño?!

-N-nada.

Asuka estaba a punto de indagar más en asunto cuando escuchó una risa. Girando su Eva encontró a la extraña persona riendo abiertamente con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡¿De quién crees que te estás riendo, extraño desteñido?!

-Extraño… desteñido¿yo?

No era necesaria verla para saber la arrogante sonrisa que ya portaba en su cara.

-No, la otra persona aparte de nosotros tres.

El extraño solo sonrió suavemente.

-Sarcasmo y arrogancia, no vienen bien con una linda señorita.

Asuka se atragantó en sus siguientes palabras y el extraño aprovechó esto para seguir.

-Sin embargo, se equivoca, Señorita Souryu. Ya nos habíamos conocida antes… solo que en esos momentos mi piel tenía escamas y podía escupir fuego.

El pensamiento de preguntar como sabía su nombre se evaporó al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Pánico regreso, al recordar esos momentos. Aún cuando está vez ella esta en la seguridad que era su Evangelion, miedo le superó y el rojo robot interpretó tal sentimiento alejándose del extraño hombre.

-Tranquilos…- el hombre habló rápidamente, -… no vine ha hacerles daño.

Solo entonces Asuka notó que Shinji también se estaba alejando del hombre. También fue el momento en que Asuka se percató que ella estaba retrocediendo, y ella nunca retrocede de nada.

-¿Dañarnos?- Asuka habló solo con un poco de inseguridad en su voz, pero en seguida la desechó. -¿Qué crees que puede hacer para dañarnos, extraño desteñido?

La suave sonrisa no se inmuto.

-¿Ya no habíamos hablado sobre la arrogancia?

Esta vez era una rapaz sonrisa que la Segunda Niño dejo fluir es su rostro.

-¿Quieres que te muestre si solo es arrogancia, extraño desteñido?

-No recomendaría eso, Segunda Niño. No cuando todo lo que tengo que hacer es desconectar sus cables de poder y solo tendrán cinco minutos de energía.

Él guardó silencio unos segundos, para que la verdad de la información les llegara.

-A menos que… sus pantallas les digan que, inexplicablemente, tienen infinita energía.

Asuka abrió sus ojos en forma sorprendida y podía ver en la pantalla de comunicación que Shinji hacía lo mismo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

El extrañó sonrió tan abiertamente que tubo que cerrar sus ojos. Se inclinó ante ellos, como un actor al público al terminar una obra de teatro.

-Nagisha… Kaworu Nagisha.

**Continuara…**

----------------------------------------------

--¿ Me creerían si les digo que tengo una buena excusa… creo que no, sin embargo se las diré. Se llama tesis de grado, y se que alguno allí sabe el infierno que eso significa. Además del infalible bloqueo de más de una parte de todos mis fics. Así que después de un par de semanas de haber regresado a mi lindo país, también estuve viajando, puedo actualizar al menos un fic.

Creo que he escrito lo suficiente en este fic como para no tener que comentar, así que vamos directo a los agradecimientos.

_**klasnic:**_ Sakura suelta en el supermercado es un escenario tan terrorífico que no quiero ni imaginarlo. Sobre lo del ADN lo deje ambiguo a propósito, no te preocupes si no le entiendes. No es Kenshin, me imaginaba que alguien lo confundiera, es Sagara Sousuke de Full Metal Panic! como _**karnac**_ adivinó.

_**Sherihilde:**_ Es bueno que te animaras, espero que sigamos así y lamento no poder actualizar antes. El saber de que anime es Excalibur no es muy importante para la trama central, solo es para rendirle tribuno a uno de los mejores animes/juegos que he visto, además de los que lo han visto ya sabrán de antemano que poderes porta esa espada, la series es Fate Stay Night.

_**pinklife.tata:**_ ¡Que bien! Tengo a alguien secuestrada... quiero decir atrapada con mi humilde fanfic. Sobre los siete ojos que todo lo ven, no te preocupes, de poco a poco saldrán sus fichas.

_**javier de jesus segura salas:**_ Muchas gracias por esos ánimos, creo que esta es la primera vez que alguien me dice que mi fic es de primera categoría.

_**Flor440:**_ Oh Dios, juro que con ustedes algún día voy a tener un problema con mi ego.

_**karnac:**_ No, creedme que estoy alagado. Sobre tus sospechas, no es Sakura, tanto como me he hecho un fan de Naruto ya había comenzado este fic antes de serlo, aunque tiene mucho sentido. Pero si atinas en Sousuke Sagara, que el que está en Afganistán, sin embargo su título es 'El Especialista', 'El Mercenario' es otro, al principio también tuve el problema de cual título debieran llevar esos dos, así que ahora lo dejo pasa y te convierto en el tercer ganador.

Se que muchos están intentando saber quien es 'La que nunca pierde', sin embargo ella es una de dos de los 7 que he convertida en casi imposible en descubrir. _**Dark-Tsubasa**_ es el único con ese privilegio, al ser el primer ganador le dio una opción de premios y eligió saber la identidad de 'La que nunca pierde'.

Esta es otra ficha:  
**Título:** El invencible  
**Nombre:** ¿Kaworu Nagisha?  
**Pecado:** Ira  
**Virtud:** Prudencia  
**Arma:** Ninguna  
**Cabello:** Plateado corto.  
**Ojos:** Rojos.  
**Altura:** 1.75 m  
**Ropas:** No tiene un conjunto usual. Viste lo que sea.  
**Notas:** Odia pelear. Es callado y es la voz de la razón de los siete. Es el más débil de los 7. Nunca ha participado directamente en alguna misión. Se dice que su ascensión no ha sido completa así que literalmente hablando él no es uno de los siete ojos que todo lo ven. Lo que hace mayor la duda de que en verdad nunca ha sido derrotado.

Próximamente:  
**Cap.11: ****Escenario 2.0  
**_No importa que tan bien un escenario es planeado siempre hay una variable que no puede ser controlada._


End file.
